A Speedster Is Born
by balletangel19
Summary: A carefree teenager with no concern for his future, a new job, an accident, and a Mother's headaches. The story of how Wally West becomes the Flash.
1. Prelouge

**The characters in this story are property of DC Comics. No other heroes appear in this story, though at least a couple will be mentioned from news reports. **

**Summary:**** A carefree teenager with no concern for his future, a new job, an accident, and a Mother's headaches. The story of how Wally West becomes the Flash.**

**My version of how Wally West got his powers and became the Flash. Wally is 17-years-old at the beginning of this story and a senior (or so to speak) in high school.**

**A SPEEDSTER IS BORN**

In the Anatomy lab at Keystone High School, two adolescent boys are conducting a very special project . One of them is adding finishing touches while the other boy stands guard by the door.

"Hurry up will you," speaks up the blond-headed boy by the door, "The security guard will be making his rounds any minute."

"Just give two more minutes," replies the red-headed boy. POP! The balloon popped yet again. "Ah, better make that five minutes."

"Why don't we just forget about the whole thing," says his friend, "You're joke already got you both of us detection for the next two weeks, and all I did was tell you to be quite."

"Ah perk up Don," says the red-head, "Where's you sense of fun. It's just a little joke. Besides, this boring class can use a little lighting up. Any punishment I receive will be worth it."

Don shakes his head, "You sure are optimistic aren't you, Wally."

_Next Morning_

The teacher gasp in horror as he turns on the light and the class inters the anatomy lab. The lab skeleton is dressed in a bikini bathing suit, with a blond curry wig, a sun visor, a tropical necklace, a bracelet, an ankle let, flip-flops, and sunglasses. A fake tan has been spread all over the white skeleton bones, balloons have been stuck underneath the top to make breast, and a small bottle of suntan lotion is in the skeleton's hand.

Most of the class burst out in laughter. The teacher is fuming. He has a hutch at who's responsible for this.

"WALLACE WEST! Report to the principle's office this minute!"


	2. Life In Jeopardy?

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**CHAPTER 1-LIFE IN JEOPARDY? **

"Ah man not again!" Wally says in horror looking at his report card, "When Mom sees this, there goes the senior class trip."

"Since when are you going on the senior trip," asks Wally's cousin Don Allen.

"Since I found out that Connie Moore and Julie Wright were going."

Don's twin sister, Dawn, shakes her head, "Wally, you're always so horrified at the sight of your grades, yet you never try."

"Well, studying is hard and boring," Wally protests, "And every time I try it, I get hungry and sleepy. Besides, what's the point of figuring things out with geometry formulas that you can figure out with a tape measure, the names of each muscle and bone in our bodies, and that this Indian president did this or the history behind a painting that some Italian dude did hundreds of years ago?"

"You'd be surprised," answers Dawn.

"You're not going to improve your grades with that attitude Wally," says Don, "Dawn and I have offered a million times to help you study, but you hardly ever show up and when you do, you goof off and don't pay attend."

"Well your not exactly the enthusiastic tutoring type Don," replies Wally, "Dawn's better, but it's not my fault that my brain doesn't absorb the information the way your brains do."

"You're not stupid Wally," says Dawn, "You're just lazy, as far as your studies are concerned that is. Well, I'm off to track practice."

Dawn leaves. The two cousins stand in front of the lockers, Wally leaning on the lockers.

Wally looks confused, "What did she mean by that?"

"She means that you don't hesitate to go after what you want," answers Don, "You also never hesitate to comfort someone in need, check up on you're friends, or to do the certain projects. Such as helping the children at the orphanage, or you'll little prank this morning."

"Well those things have a propose," replies Wally, "Besides, you accompanied me last night."

"You manipulated me into coming and I had nothing to do with it," answers Don.

"Admit it cuz," Wally gives him a playful punch, "You wanted to come. You need more excitement in you're life."

"I'll have plenty of excitement with you and Carrie around," answers Don, "Anyway, what did the principle say?"

Wally shrugs his shoulders, "She was cool. In fact she really didn't say anything. Guessing I'm off the hook," Wally grins, "She knows a good prank when she sees one."

Don shakes his head, "I wouldn't be so cocky Wally. Usually when she doesn't say anything, she calls the parents and the punishment is serve. You were warned last time that unless you're grades, attendance, and behavior didn't improve, you could be kicked out of school."

Wally brushes it off, "Aw Mom has a way of getting me out of trouble."

"Yea, like making you paint the house or signing you up for the church drama," replies Don with a chuckle, "And you sucked."

"Shut up!"

Just then, a hot looking chick comes down the hallway. Wally is blown away.

"Hey. I've never seen her before. She must be new."

Wally dashes over to the hot new girl, "Hey doll. Have a burger to go with his shake?" Don rolls his eyes. Wally thinks he's quite the lady's man, even though he really has no clue.

"How about picking up a real burger and shake with fries on the side," asks Wally.

The girl doesn't seem interested, "I'm on my way to confession."

"Oh hot dog," replies Wally and slaps his hands together, "I'm overdue for a confession. I'll go with you."

Don pulls Wally aside, "Wally, what are you doing? We're Protestant."

"Dude, I use to attend Catholic school."

"That doesn't mean anything," replies Don, "And you were kicked out."

"Keep your mouth shut," Wally dashes off to catch up with the girl.

Don slaps his hand on his face, "If only he was that persisted with school."

Wally comes home around 5:30.

"Wallace," his mother, Mary West, greets him firmly. Her arms are crossed and she's tapping her foot with a stern look on her face.

"Ah, hey Mom," Wally says nervously, "How was work?"

"Short," Mary answers firmly, "Wally, I got a call from the principle. I know about your little prank. Not only that, she informed me about your grades and failing attendance, and how you're still acting out in class. You know you almost got kicked out of school today!"

Wally gasp, "Well, everything's cool, right?"

"Not cool," answers Mary, "In fact, I had to beg the school board for almost two hours to keep you in school."

"Oh okay," says Wally, relaxing.

"Sit down," Mary points to the couch. Wally moves slowly and scoffs his shoes on the way.

"NOW!"

Wally huffs and stomps over to the couch and sits down. His mother stands in front of him and takes a deep breath, "Wally, what do you intend to do after high school?"

Wally's surprised by the question, "Ah, I don't know. Sleep late, sit on the couch, watch TV, eat snacks, take longs naps..."

"Wally!"

"Spend more time at the orphanage, help more with habitant for humanity and go on a mission trip."

Mary sits down next to her son, "I know you mean those Wally, but what about job wise?"

"Well ah," Wally shrugs, "I haven't really thought of that. I was hoping that I could just relax for maybe, a year or two."

Mary shakes her head, "Wally, we've been over this. I've been patient with you for the longest time, just letting you be a kid and all. However, it's time to decide what you're going to do with you're life."

Wally doesn't really want to consider that, "Mom, what about living for the moment and not worrying about the future? You thought me that."

"There's a big difference between planning the future and actually living for the future."

Wally doesn't get it, "Okay, whatever that means."

Mary exhales, "Tomorrow after school Wally, I want you to go to the police station."

"The police station!" replies Wally in shock, "What for?"

"I got your Uncle Barry to make you an appointment," answers Mary, "There's an opening in the mechanic department and you've got an interview."

Wally's mouth drops open, "A job interview? But Mom, tomorrow's Friday and I'm going to the arcade."

Mary shakes her head, "You're not going to the arcade or the burger joint for the rest of the school year. It's time for you to learn how to be a responsible adult."

"But I don't want to be an adult!" Wally protests, "And I don't anything about cars."

"They'll train you," answers Mary, "Also from now on, I'm driving you to school every morning to make sure you go. And since you've failed the graduation test three times and the vocational test twice, you need to take the last alterative."

Wally gasp, "Mom NO! Not the GED test!"

"Yes Wally," says his mother firmly, "If you pass that, you'll be presented the GED diploma with the high school seal at the graduation ceremony. If you don't pass it, you won't graduate at all."

"But Mom..."

"End of discussion Wally. It's decided. Now go to your room until dinner. No nonsense."

Wally stomps to his room and slams the door. He flops on his bed and buries his face in his pillow. He feels as if he's going to cry.

"I'm sick of school, and I don't want work," Wally says to himself, "Why can't I be just a kid? I have the rest of my life to be an adult."

Wally turns on his back and looks at the ceiling. Then he looks out the window.

"What do I want to do with my life? I don't know. I never really cared until now. What am I meant to do?"


	3. Opportunity Knocks

**Chapter 2-Opportunity Knocks**

The next day in science class, Don is paired up again with Meloni Thwane, a girl in his class, for the lab assignment. Wally gives his cousin a thumbs up, "Opportunity knocks," he says.

"For what?" asks Don.

Wally giggles, "You know."

Don just shakes his head and joins Meloni. They spend the entire class strictly talking about the science project. Meloni then tells Don that it was a pleasure working with him again. Don blushes a little as she turns around. Meloni leaves and Don watches her walk away starry eyed. Wally, who's been watching them the whole time (and letting his lab partner do all the work), takes the chair next to Don and slaps him on the back.

"Hey!" shouts Don.

"Dude, you just missed another good opportunity," informs Wally.

Don pretends not to know what he's talking about, "Opportunity for what?"

"Oh please," says Wally, "Will you ask Meloni out already?"

"Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?" asks Don, a little irritated.

"Duh. Because you have a huge gigantic crush on her, and she has a crush on you."

"So?" replies Don.

Wally rolls his eyes, "Hello! You're suppose to ask you out. You run into her several times a day and you've had dozens of chances to ask her out, but you chicken out every time."

"Because I like to take things slow," replies Don, "Unlike you."

"Oh please," says Wally, "You've known her since kindergarten and you've had a crush on her for like, forever. What are you waiting for?"

Don tries to keep his cool, "Wally, will you kindly do me a favor and mind your own business!" Don gets up and quickly gathers his books, "You know how Dad feels about Meloni's father. Besides, Dad says I shouldn't date until I get my career established."

Wally crosses his arms and smirks, "So, you'll start dating when you're ready to retire?"

"Very funny Wally," Don starts to leave.

Wally gets up and gets in front of Don, "Dude, this ain't about your dads, this is about you and Meloni. It's your life, not your dad's, not Meloni's dad. Besides, if you and Meloni marry, your dads' might grow to love each other."

"In your dreams." Don walks right pass Wally and out the door.

After school, Wally takes the bus and arrives at the Central City Police Department. He's been let out of his detection on account of his job interview. Wally huffs as he walks in humped over. He's so not looking forward to spending his afternoons in the police garage.

Wally meets up with his Uncle Barry, who directs him to the mechanics office. While standing outside the office door waiting to be let in, Wally takes a look around the garage. Looks pretty much like any other mechanic garage, except the vehicles are police vehicles. Wally then notices what looks like a small particle race car, and someone is underneath it. The person the comes out from underneath the car, and it's none other then Wally's fourteen-year-old cousin Carrie Allen, Don and Dawn's younger sister.

"Wally!" Carrie exciting runs up to Wally and gives him a high five.

"Carrie!" says Wally, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a hockey game tonight?"

"I don't have to be there until 5:00," answers Carrie, "So, joining the work crew huh?"

Wally lets out some air, "Yea, unfortunately."

Carrie smiles, "Oh don't be so gloomed Wally. You'll love it here. Everyone in the garage is a good sport. We have tons of fun here. We get to watch movies or play games sometimes after work, and we play pranks on each other."

That sparks Wally's interest, "Really. You get to watch movies, play games, AND play pranks on each other?"

Carrie nods, "All the time. Tony's going to return from break to find the stirring wheel he's suppose to install missing."

"No way," says Wally, "Did you do that?"

"NO!" exclaims Carrie, "Alan did. He's the head mechanic."

"The head mechanic plays pranks," asks Wally in amazement.

"Sure does. Probably paying Tony back for sending him on that scavenger hunt to find his paint blasted," Carrie laughs.

"And I'm sending him on an even longer scavenger hunt," Alan arrives in the garage. He comes out of his office. He holds out his hand, "You must be Wally."

Wally, a little surprised, shakes Alan's hand. Carrie gives Wally a thumbs up as they enter Alan's office. Once inside, Alan offers Wally some donuts. Wally, who's crazy about sweets, helps himself to four. Alan then starts the interview. Alan is very friendly and easy-going, which really surprise Wally. He had expect his boss be mean and strict. During the interview, Alan states that while they do have fun around the garage and he likes he's workers to be in high spirits, he also expects his employees to work hard, follow orders, be on time, and respect not only each other, but the other departments as well.

"Any questions?" asks Alan.

"Yea," replies Wally, "Do I get donuts everyday?"

"Sure if you'd like," answers Alan, "The bakery is right next door and our employees yet 50 discounts on every pastry and drink."

"You're kidding!" exclaims Wally, "You wouldn't happen to ever have pizza here do you?"

"As a matter of fact," answers Alan, "We have pizza here every Friday, which happens to be today."

"No way!" exclaims Wally yet again, "Maybe working here won't be so bad after all."

"We do have lots of fun and laughs here," says Alan, "but just like I explained to you, I do hold my workers to high regard. I don't tolerate laziness or disrespect. And I would advice you not to over do it on the sweets."

"So, do I have the job?" asks Wally.

"You start on Monday."

Wally helps himself to two more donuts and skips out of the office. He suddenly can't believe he's actually excited about working here. Maybe it really won't be so bad after all.

"Hey Carrie, guess what?" shouts Wally.

"You got the job," says Carrie.

"Yep. I can't wait."

"I though you didn't want to get the job," smirks Carrie.

Wally gives her a look, "Well, I changed my mind. Hey, what are doing here anyway?"

Carrie shows Wally her car, "I'm building it for the racing season this winter. Alan's helping me. He also lets me help with the cars, and he pays me."

"That's great."

Just then, the pizza delivery person comes in to deliver the pizza. Wally can't believe his eyes. It's the same hot girl he had hit on at school the day before.

"Hey Frances," shouts Carrie. Frances give a simple waves not even looking in their direction. She drops off the pizza, collects a tip from Alan, then leaves without ever looking they're direction

"WHOA!" says Wally, "Who's that?"

"Oh that's Frances Kane," answers Carrie, "She works at Papa John's across the street. I see her occasionally."

"Really?" Wally slaps his fists together. Maybe this job is a good opportunity after all.

**NOTES:**

**Meloni Thwane is Don Allen's wife and mother of Bart Allen. The Allens and Thwanes have been feuding for quite sometime, though for very different reasons in my story then the comics. I don't even know if I'm going to even mention the reason for the feud.**

**Carrie Allen is Barry and Iris's daughter from an alternate reality, and is actually Wally's successor as The Flash in that reality. I decided to use her and make her they're youngest child. I know nothing of her personality or character traits, so I've pretty much made her my own character, as with Don and Dawn, with the exception of borrowing DC background information. Of course, I don't actually own any of the characters or names. **

**Frances Kane is a character from the comics. More on her as the story develops.**

**Alan is a character I made up. I don't know who Wally's boss is, or was, so I had to fill that gap.**


	4. Tight Spots

**Chapter 3-Tight Spots**

Nearly two weeks after starting his new job, Wally has had his share of troubles and Alan certainly wasn't kidding about not tolerating late arrivals, laziness, and not trying you're best. Wally found first week pay cut, privileges taken away, including extra donuts, and becoming the target for practical jokes. However, Wally soon finds that working on cars isn't half bad. He has really bonded not only with his co-workers, but with several people at the police station and the surrounding business, including the bakery. He's actually starting to like his job and enjoys going to work everyday.

What Wally really isn't enjoying, however, is the morning and evening study sessions. He spends what used to be his free period in the morning studying with a tutor for his GED. Unlike his mechanical lessons, Wally just isn't into any of this, even though it's basic subjects. His tutor also has to keep him from going to sleep. In addition, his cousins Don and Dawn come over to his house three nights a week and together with Mary help Wally study. Dawn's been trying to make the studying more exciting, but to Wally, it's just no use.

As for Frances Kane, Wally hasn't had a chance to talk to her since that first time. Every time he goes to Papa John's, she's either out making a delivery or not working. He catches glimpses of her at school but she always seems to avoid him. One thing Wally has found out about Frances is that she spends a lot of time at confession.

Today, Wally has a plan. Frances leaves school early as part of the student work program. Wally weasels his way out of class by having a friend of his, who happens to be a helper in the liberty, pick him up by informing the teacher that he had logged onto a taboo website on the school computer. While this is true, it was an accident and the school isn't punishing Wally for it.

Wally sneaks out of school early and heads in his usual direction for work. He runs about a block to catch the city bus. He's totally winded as he boards the bus and flops down on the seat. Usually, Wally takes his time and walks to the bus stop. He doesn't really like running. He's feet get sore after only running one block. One of these days he'll get a driver's license, once he gets past racking cars in the parking lot.

Wally gets off the bus and goes into Papa John's. He ask for Frances. The cashier says she's there, but she's in the back and can't see him right now. Not taking no for an answer, Wally acts like he's heading for the door, then the cashier is distracted by costumers. With no one else looking, Wally makes a dash for it and makes it to the back of the kitchen without being seen.

There is Frances picking up her next delivery. She actually looks kind of cute in her uniform, considering the fact that it's not at all sexy and rather dorky in Wally's opinion.

Wally quietly sneaks up behind her and cheerfully greets her, "Hey there Frances."

Frances is startled and drops her pizza box. She springs around and isn't pleased to see Wally, "You! Look what you made me do!"

Wally gasp, "Oh sorry. Let me help you."

"No! Don't touch it!" Frances pushed Wally back and picks up the pizza. She checks it. It isn't ruin and she breathes a sign of relieve.

She then flashes Wally an unpleasing look, "You're lucking it isn't ruined."

"Sorry," Wally apologizes, "Why don't I make it up for you by buying you a pizza?"

Frances looks digested, "Real cute. Just like when you pretended to be Catholic just to try and get a date with me."

"Hey," Wally replies, "I never said I was Catholic. Besides, how was I suppose to know to that my old math teacher would be the priest in the booth?"

Frances turns away from him and heads for the door.

"Hey wait."

"I'm not interested," says Frances.

Wally get in front of her, "Oh come on. What's your problem? You're always avoiding everybody."

"That's none of you're business," Frances tries to get past him, "You're only being friendly because of my looks and you want something from me. Now get out of my way."

Frances pushes Wally out of the way, "That's not true! Well, partly it is, but don't you want to be friends? You don't seem to have any."

Wally realizes he shouldn't have that, "No! I mean..."

"Listen here Wally West," snaps Frances, "I don't need you or anybody else. Now leave!"

Wally waves his hands in front of him, "Alright alright. I'll go. Can't help it though. There's something magnetic about you."

Frances flashes him an ugly look, "What was that? What do you know?"

"Huh?"

"Who have you been talking too?"

Wally is confused, "Nobody. What are talking about?"

Out of nowhere, a few pans and spatulas head right for them. Wally pushes Frances out the way, causing her to drop the pizza box yet again.

"You okay," asks Wally concernly.

Frances angrily picks up the box and gets up, "Leave." She dashes out of the door.

The manager comes appears, "What's going on?" he notices Wally, "What are you doing back here?"

"Ah, nothing," says Wally sheepishly.

The cashier recognizes Wally and the manger gives Wally a free pizza in exchange for Wally promising never to set foot in there again.

"That went well." Wally comes outside and eats five slices of pizza. He's not due in for work for another 45 minutes. Then he notices his Uncle Barry standing on the opposite side of the road looking up towards the police department's roof.

Wally crosses the street and goes to his uncle, "Hey Uncle Barry. What are you looking at?"

Barry turns to Wally and smiles, "Hey Wally. They're repairing that old radio antenna again."

Barry points to the roof where two men are working on the antenna, "They should do away with that thing all together."

"How come?" asks Wally.

Barry sieges, "Because it's old and out of date, but the department claims they don't have the funds to install a satellite system. Plus they don't want to get rid of old reliable. Now they've raised that antenna way up and moved it to the highest point of the building to get stronger signals. That's the worse thing they could have done," Barry shakes his head, "It's already attracted lighting twice in the past month, but they still won't take it down. Plus the new radio wiring runs right above the forensics lab. I keep warning them that next time someone could get hurt, but they just won't listen."

Barry then realizes something, "What are doing here so early? School's just now letting out."

"Ah," replies Wally, "I was able to get out early today."

"Did you cut you're last class?" asks Barry.

Wally looks sheepish, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Barry shakes his head, "Wally Wally Wally."

That's what Barry always says when Wally does something he's not suppose to. He rarely bothers to lecture Wally because it never does any good.

Barry heads back across the street. Wally follows his uncle all the way into the lab. He might as well visit for a few minutes since he's got time to kill. He starts to set his pizza box down.

"Wally," informs his uncle, "Put that down in the kitchenette."

"Oh, right." Wally does so then notices Barry preparing as if he's about to leave.

"Leaving early?"

Barry nods, "Yes. Dawn has a track meet this afternoon. Plus Iris said it's my turn to take and pick Carrie up from gymnastics and I have to help Don with a science project this evening."

Wally giggles. He knows his Aunt Iris is out shopping with his Mom and Aunt Charlotte.

Wally then sees Rick, one of the lab assistants.

"Hey yah Rick," greets Wally.

"Hey there Wally," answers Rick smiling.

Rick puts a chemical container on the chemical shelf. Curious, Wally goes to the self and picks up the container Rick just put there.

"Dickle...o...ro... what?" (Dichloroethane)

"Wally!" comes the firm voice of his uncle. Wally quickly puts the container back on the shelf.

Barry comes closer. He crosses his arms and gives Wally a firm look, "How many times have I told you stay away from there?"

"Sorry."

Later at work, Alan calls Wally into his office. The school has notified Alan that Wally had cut class and left school early.

"You've made a lot of progress here Wally and I really like you," complaints Alan, "However, if you keep getting into trouble in school and don't pass you're practice exams, I'll have no choice but to let you go. That's not a threat Wally. That's a promise."

Wally finds himself in a tight spot. He knows his behavior in school needs to improve and he has two practice exams before the final test. Yet he just can't seem to resists, especially when it comes to certain things, or people.

Later that evening, there is a severe thunderstorm outside. Realizing that it's to dangerous, Wally calls his mother and tells her he'll be late coming home. Alan stays with Wally and agrees to take him home when the storm lifts up.

Hungry, Wally remembers that he left his pizza in the lab, as well as his book bag. While Alan makes sandwiches, Wally goes to the lab to retrieve his belongings. The lab is dark and Wally can't find the light switch. Lighting flashes outside make it easier for Wally to make his way to the kitchenette and find his pizza box. He also manages to find the light switch for the kitchenette. It lights up the lab a little, but not a whole lot.

Despite being cold, Wally eats a pizza slice whiling trying remember where he put his book bag. He can barely see into the faintly lite lab. Then he remembers that he left it next to the chemical shelf. He makes his way to the shelf and finds his bag. Despite being faintly lite, he notices that a couple of the chemical bottles look as if they are about to fall off.

Wally reaches up to push the bottles back. Suddenly, a large lighting bolt hits the old antenna on top of the police building. Electricity travels through the radio wires and crashes right through the lab ceiling. The chemical shelf gets electrified, as does Wally. Drenched with electrified chemicals, Wally is immediately knocked out cold.

**Note: Never could see how lighting would just hit a building and come right through a tough building and hit a shelf. So I came up with a way I could see that happening.**


	5. Strange Side Effects

**Chapter 4-Strange Side Effects**

Wally was fortunate that he didn't suffer a direct hit from the lightning current, but rather the electromagnetic pulse of the charge. Wally lay unconscious for a few hours in the hospital bed, his mother next to him the whole time praying and weeping. He opens his eyes around 11:00p.m., with the rain still coming down outside, but no longer storming the way it was. Mary is so overjoyed, embracing her son tightly and praising God. Wally's just hungry and wants to eat, not realizing that he's in the hospital and what has happened.

The next day, several of Wally's family come to visit, including his grandparents and the Allen siblings.

"How are feeling Wally?" asks Dawn.

"I feel like I've been fried," answers Wally.

"You were," replies Carrie.

Wally is kept in the hospital three days for tests and observation, but mostly because of dizzy spells and a sudden rapid heart rate. He also experiences some muscle pain and tingling sensations and is a bit disorientated. His skin is irritated as well due to the chemicals, and suffered a few 1st and 2nd-degree burns. However, other then these conditions, he doesn't appear to have suffered any permit damage, but more extensive test are taken just to make sure. Doctors tell Mary that it will take several days until those test results will be in.

Mary keeps questioning Barry about those chemicals. However, Barry keeps assuring her that other then the skin irritation, those chemicals couldn't do any internal damage because Wally didn't consume any of them. All of a sudden, the police department decide to take down "old reliable" and are already installing an expensive satellite system, after months of claiming they didn't have the funds to do so.

The accident definitely didn't effect Wally's appetite. He's actually pigging out on the hospital food, but is more then relieved when his family brings in fast food and other goodies from outside the hospital. Mary assures he son just how fortunate he is. He could have suffered real damage from that lightning shock if not death. Wally definitely agrees, so happy to be alive.

After 3 days, Wally heart rate and dizzy spells seem to have calm down and he's released from the hospital. He is out of school and work for about a week and continues to suffer from headaches, some dizziness, and disorientation, but these gradually decrease with each passing day. Wally receives several visitors and get well cards. One person he receives a card from is Frances, but she didn't pay him a visit, not even when he orders pizza and specifically asks for her to deliver it, expect she wasn't working that night.

While Wally seems to be getting better, Mary notices a few things not quite right, even for Wally. Wally has always had very healthy appetite, even for a teenage boy, and considered a bottomless pit. He also has a huge love for junk food and distaste for many healthy foods, which has turned the dinner table and kitchen into a battle zone for many years. Mary used to call the pediatrician out of desperation because Wally wouldn't eat his vegetables and almost no fruit. She's always worried that Wally's getting to much junk and not enough good nutrients in his system. His cousin Don even did a computer aging image of how Wally might look at age forty if he didn't improve his eating habits and get more exercise. Wally just brushed it off and says that will never happen and he'll only be young once.

However, Mary notices that Wally's now eating unusually large portions of food, even for him. He seems to be eating more and more each day, then complains that he's still hungry. Mary's been coming home from work to find her kitchen looking like the city dump just exploded. She gets upset with Wally about this.

"Sorry Mom," he'll say, "I didn't realize I was eating that much. What's for dinner?"

As if keeping up with Wally's appetite wasn't hard enough before, now Mary's already restocked the kitchen four times since Wally came home and food is despairing at the rate of a dozen growing teenage boys, and getting a little worse each day. In addition, Wally has period of when he seems to be so full of energy, only a few minutes later he's worn out and collapses on the bed or couch. He's also sleeping more, even for him. Another thing Mary and others noticed was that the irritation and slight burns on his skin were all healed up by the time he was discharged from the hospital. The doctors had no exclamation for that. Wally also gave himself a deep cut the other day with a large knife trying to open a stubborn jar of applesauce. That large, deep cut is already gone, as if it was never there to begin with.

Mary calls the doctor and voices her concerns. He arranges a special appointment for them on Saturday morning to check Wally and to also reveal the results of the test. He doesn't want to discuss the results over then phone. Mary's not sure what this means, but she's getting a migraine just thinking about it.

On Friday morning, Wally gets up to eat six large bowls of Coco Pops, not once, but twice. Both times, he goes back to bed. Mary tries to stay calm but this is not normal at all. She has never even heard of such an appetite. Then as she's getting ready to leave for work, an urgent phone call causes her to rush out the door.

Wally thinks he hears he's Mom say something, but he just dozes off again. A few minutes later, he gets up to use the bathroom and notices that he's Mom is gone, which isn't surprising since as a retailer, she works by appointment. Wally climbs back into bed and tries to go back to sleep. He fails to hear the front door open and the piter patter of little feet run through the living room and into his room.

Wally feels his bed shake and a little voice saying, "Wake up Wally." Wally opens his eyes to find his four-year-old cousin Inez bouncing on his bed.

"Inez?" asks Wally, "What are doing here? You're suppose to be at Pre-K."

Mary comes in, "Two teachers called in sick and they couldn't get a substitute," she explains, "So they canceled class today. Charlotte's running a spa day on the other side of the city and asked if I could pick her up."

Mary pushes back her hair and exhales, "Wally, can you watch her for just a couple of hours? I'm already late for my appointment."

Wally groins and looks at Inez, who's sitting cross legged on the bed and smiling. It's not that Wally doesn't like being with he's young cousin, it's that baby-sitting an active four-year-old is quite a job.

"I guess so," answers Wally, "Will I get paid?"

"Yes," answers Mary.

"Okay."

Mary kisses both of them goodbye, "I'll bring lunch home, so don't let her eat to much."

Wally hears the front door shout. He stares at the brown-headed, brown-eyed cutie staring back at him with that innocent four-year-old look.

"Inez, you look tired. How about taking a nice nap with Wally?"

Fifteen minutes later, the duo is in Central City Park playing frisbee. The park is just a few minute walk from the West home. Wally can't believe that he was just manipulated by a 4-year-old, but she learned from him.

"Hey," he calls to Inez, "How far can you throw that thing?"

"Pretty far," she answers.

"Alright," Wally rubs his hands together, "Try me!"

Inez throws the frisbee with all her might. It goes right over Wally's head and he runs for it. All of a sudden, Wally finds himself slamming into the bushes with a hard force. It hurt! Wally regains he's composer and slowly get up to find several people in front of him staring at him.

"Ah, hey guys," he says confused. He brushes himself off and notices a trail in front of him right through the grass. He then notices that he's on the other side of the park.

"Huh." Wally has no idea what just happen. Then he remembers Inez and runs back to the other size of the park. Out of breath, he find Inez swinging on the swings. Relieved, he goes to her and asks if she's alright.

"You missed the frisbee," she answers.

Right after catching his breath, Inez jumps off the swing, "Merry-go-round," she runs for the merry-go-round. Wally catches up to her and starts to push the merry-go-round. "Faster, faster," exclaims Inez. Wally moves faster. A big dust storm suddenly forms around him, then the merry-go-round suddenly snaps and goes flying through the air.

Wally crushes onto the ground. He hear's Inez scream, looks up, and gasps. Inez is in the air falling to the ground.

"INEZ!" Wally gets up and somehow makes it 30 feet in less then a half-second and catches Inez. Then the merry-go-ground crashes several feet away from them. Wally is exasperated. He doesn't know nor understand what just happened. He embraces he's cousin tightly, practically crying at what just happened. Meanwhile, Inez is just laughing.

"That was fun."

Wally and other people in the park blame the accident on loss hinges. Wally sits down on a bench to rest while Inez runs around with another child. He's stomach growls and he smells hotdogs. A hotdog stand is a few feet away.

"Hey Inez, want a hotdog?"

"Sure!" Inez joins Wally at the hotdog stand. Wally orders three hotdogs for himself and two for Inez.

"Four for him and one for me," corrects Inez, knowing Wally's schema.

"Can't fool you can I?" laughs Wally.

As the two of them head for the bench, hungry Wally somehow eats all four of his hotdogs before they reach the bench. Wally stands there paralyzed. He couldn't, but he did, he knows he did. He looks at Inez, who's looking up at him and hasn't even taken a bit of her hotdog yet.

"Neat. Do that again Wally?"

He doesn't know what she's talking about, but Wally's still hungry. He decided to get two more hotdogs and some fries. This time, he manages to control himself until he sits down. Inez has taken two bits of her hotdog. Wally eats and just a few second later, his food is gone. He looks at Inez, who is clapping.

"Inez, did I eat all my food?" he asks.

"You sure did," he answers, "How many can you eat?"

"I don't know," he answers, "Lets find out."

Wally orders fifteen more hotdogs and lays then on the bench. He kneels on the ground and looks at an anticipating Inez.

"You ready," he asks.

"Go!"

Wally wolfs down hotdog after hotdog, not disappearing as fast as the ones before, but still pretty fast. Hardly a couple of minutes past when Wally had consumed all fifteen. Wally is shocked at the fact that he actually ate that many, he did it in under two minutes. He's feeling better, but strangely, he doesn't feel sick at all, just satisfied.

Inez is smiling and clapping her hands, "You did it. Go Wally!"

Later, Wally checks his watch and realizes that his Mom will be home soon.

"Come on Inez," he says taking her hand, "We need to be getting home."

They exit the park and get on the side walk. Inez then lets go of Wally's hand and runs ahead of him. "Race ya."

"Inez!," shouts Wally starting to run, "Don't run ahead of me!"

He catches up to Inez, picks her up, and flips her onto his shoulders. A few seconds later, they both slam into a large body of water. Totally soaked, both of them cough and Wally notices that they're standing in the middle of what looks like a small lake.

"Huh?" Wally is totally confused. What just happened here? He looks down at Inez, who's still coughing. He scoops her up, "You okay?"

"Yea," she replies.

As they make they're way out of the lake, the lifeguards and several other people arrive to help them out. When they get to land, Wally notices the sign, _Crystal Beach State Park_.

Wally has never been more confused in his life, "Crystal Beach? But that's thirty miles!"

Inez tugs on Wally's soaked jeans, "Can we do that again?"


	6. Absurd Hunger

**Chapter 6-Absurd Hunger**

In one of those rare moments, Wally sits quietly in the passenger seat of the car. His mother drives with a stern look on her face. Inez sits happily in the back playing with silly-putty. Wally called his Mom from Crystal Beach asking her to pick them up. She didn't buy his story at first.

"No Mom really, I'm not kidding, come and see for yourself."

After picking the pair up, Mary scrolls Wally, "You've never been this irresponsible while baby-sitting Wally. I always thought I could count on you."

"But I wasn't irresponsible" Wally tries to explain, "I told you what happened. We were on our way home from the park, Inez ran ahead, I ran to catch up with her, and the next thing I knew we were at Crystal Beach."

"And I'm suppose to believe that?"

"Hey, have I ever lied to you?" Mary looks at Wally, "I mean about the important stuff."

Mary sieges. That was true. Wally's generally an very honest person, aside keeping surprises secret or covering up mischief he's gotten into at school.

"And you got there how?" asks Mary.

"Wally ran!" exclaims Inez from the backseat, "Wally's fast."

"How?" Mary asks again, "Wally's never ran more then 10 yards in his entire life."

"I don't know how Mom," answers Wally, "Please believe me."

Mary is confused. This just wasn't possible. Then again, neither was Wally's recent hunger or healing.

Speaking of hunger, Wally feels like he's wasting away, "Mom, can we eat? I'm starving."

Mary sieges, "I guess so."

At the restraint, Wally's on loaded plate #9 and doesn't show any signs of slowing down. The 'all you can eat' buffet is looking fairly empty and seems to be behind on refills. Mary's been trying not make a scene, even with Wally picking leftover food off of other tables.

Mary's trying to stay calm but she feels embarrassed, as if the people around her are thinking that she must be starving her child. When she had stopped the car and gotten a good look at Wally, he looked rather pale and tired, as if he hadn't eaten in a couple of days. Watching Wally go back and forth to the buffets, she also notices that Wally looks a tad bit thinner, as if he's lost a few pounds. Mary doesn't understand it, and she's worried.

Mary had tried to put her food down after plate #8, but by now Wally's gotten the attention of the mangers and other customers. Not a negative sort of attention either. The mangers are wondering if Wally will beat their restraint's record, 17 full plates of food, including desert. Mary tries to intervene, but Wally, still rather surprised himself at how much he's eating, decides to go for it. Not only does Wally break the record, he surpassing it. After plate #21, Wally's stuffed and decides not to go anymore. Mary doesn't know if she should applaud her son, or be worried about him, although in the end even she was cheering him on.

Meanwhile, Inez is fascinated by the whole thing.

"Aunt Mary, can I eat like Wally?"

"NO YOU MAY NOT."

That night, the doctor called and said for Wally not to eat or drink anything after midnight. Neither Mary nor Wally are ever thrilled about that, especially Wally. Mary wonders how she's going to prevent Wally from snacking in the middle of the night. The last thing she wants to do is put locks on the doors. Exhausted from playing with Inez all day, Wally collapses into bed at 10:00 despite being Friday night. Mary decides to spend the night in the den right between the hallway and the kitchen. She also puts loud bells on both sides of Wally's door, on the refrigerator, freezer, pantry. She even strings up rope with bells tied to them, one in the hallway, the other across the kitchen.

The plan worked. Wally surprisedly slept until 3:00am when his stomach woke him up and he makes his way to the kitchen, tripping over the rope and waking Mary up. He tries again an hour later, this time the couch was blocking the hallway entrance, and Mary was sleeping on the couch and had the recliners up. By 5:00, Mary is up and watching Wally like a hawk.

When dealing with Wally's antics, Mary sometimes forgets that he learned from her. While she hated having to starve her son, she had fun as well with her set up.

Wally's appointment is at 8:00am. Although he usually sleeps in on Saturdays, Wally's groaning stomach easily keeps him awake. As Mary gets her purse and keys, Wally makes a dash for it, grabs and consumes a whole box of frosted strawberry pop-tarts in a few seconds. Mary saw this and is startled. Wally's also a little startled but is starting to wonder how he's managing to move and eat so fast. He decides to try again when he gets home.

At the hospital, Dr. McGee is displeased, and surprised, that Wally ate eight pop-tarts before coming, but decides he must make due. First, Mary and Wally describe how he's been eating. McGee thought they were crazy, but they insisted this was true. Mary also describes Wally's energy burst, periods of exhaustion, the healing of his knife wound, and the Crystal Beach incident.

Having a real hard time believing the story, Dr. McGee starts by weighing Wally. A strange look appears on his face as he checks Wally's vital signs. Without saying anything, he double checks Wally's vital sign, then triple checks. Mary watching with a concerned look. McGee also checks Wally's respiratory, reflexes, temperature, blood pressure, etc. multiple times. Wally getting pretty bored with the whole thing and imagines himself eating all the pizza and hamburgers he can. Afterward, McGee speaks to Mary privately. He has a very distraught look on his face.

Mary's concern, "Please Dr. McGee. How is he?"

McGee carefully observers his findings, "Well Ms. West. His breathing and temperature are normal, he's relaxes are great. However, he's resting heart rate is like that of a sprint running after just running a race, his blood pressure and cholesterol level are low, and his glucose level is severely low despite eating eight sugar filled pop-tarts this morning. In addition, he's lost eight pounds in six days.

Mary is shocked, "How can that be? He's been eating like an elephant. Maybe even beyond that. And hardly getting any exercise until yesterday."

"I'm not sure," answers McGee, "The tests we took last week reveal some kind of cell damage."

"Cell damage!" Mary responds in disbelief, "What kind of cell damage?"

"I can't tell you exactly," answers McGee, "however, it does appear that everything in Wally's system is moving faster. Probably lot faster then any normal person. I'm going to measure his metabolic rate next. All of this might be effecting his metabolism, which could explain why he's eating so much and lost weight."

McGee performs a few more tests on Wally that are more complex, and finally allows him to eat some fruit, crackers, and juice. The tests take about an hour and a half to complete. Wally has all but actually stayed asleep throughout the proceeder. Finally, the doctor leaves to examine the tests and Wally's allowed to eat cookies in addition to fruit and crackers. By the time McGee returns, Wally's eaten four large packages of chocolate chip and wafer cookies, five boxes of crackers, a large bowl of fruit, and a whole jug of orange juice.

McGee shares the results with Mary and Wally. He was unable to determined Wally's exact metabolic rate but confirms that his body's consuming every calorie he eats at an alarming rate. He also definitely believes Wally's body cells and organs are functioning far beyond normal, but he can't confirm what this means. He also tells them that he has dealt with a couple lighting struck victim who's body functions were temporary faster and they even ran faster then normal, but not quite this rate. In one patient, the effects only latest for six months. In the other patient, the effects were more prominent.

"This is only temporary, right?" asks Mary.

Dr. McGee lowers his eyes, "I can't guarantee that."

Wally, who usually struggles to pay attend to things like this, has been listening to the doctors every word, "I'm alright, am I?"

"Overall, you appear to be in good health but starved," answers McGee, "The only thing I can tell you is to keep eating. I'm not sure how much. A little exercise might not hurt either. In fact, that might help stabilize your metabolism some. I want both you to keep a log of everything Wally eats and how much exercise he gets for the next week. Also take notes of his condition and anything usual. I want to see both of you back here in two weeks about the same time. If Wally's condition deteriorates, notify me immediately. Oh and Wally, you won't have to fast next time."

Wally's over joyed at that. Although Wally didn't understand everything the doctor said, he does understand that this could be serious. Still, he somehow feels that everything is going to be alright. Mary on the other hand, doesn't know if this is good or bad. Any change from a person's normal functioning can't be good. She does hope this is only temporary. If this continues, she doesn't know how in the world she's going to keep up with Wally's still increasing hunger. Although she makes a comfortable living as realtor, she's not a money bank.

Coming out of the hospital, Wally's stomach growls ferociously. Right now Mary's #1 concern is getting her son feed. They go to the Pizza Palace. Wally consumes ten extra large pizzas and 9 milkshakes.

**Note: Dr. McGee is an off set of Dr. Jerry and Tina McGee from the Flash comics who studied Wally (Wally even has an affair with Tina), though they're not medical doctors. **


	7. Faster then a race car

**Chapter 7-Faster Then A Racecare**

Sunday morning in church, Inez sits on Wally's lap while Don and Meloni Thwane present today's story by performing a drama skit. They are playing the parts of Samson and Delilah with a modern twist. Wally usually participates in children's church as often as possible. It's a lot more fun and enjoyable then the adult service and Wally actually understands and enjoys the children's 'sermons'. Today, however, is a special service with a humorous skit, and the children stay in the sanctuary to see it.

In the story, Samson, a Jew, falls in love with Delilah, who doesn't return his affection. In the story, Delilah asks Samson three times for the secret of his super strength and three times he gives her a false answer. The Bible describes Samson having very long hair which he wore in braids. Don, however, is playing the part wearing a Marilyn Monroe style wig, which keeps getting in his face, adding extra humor to the already funny skit. Meloni as Delilah asks Samson a fourth time for his secret, promising she will be his if he tells her, even though she really doesn't like him and intends to turn him over to his enemies, the Philistines. He finally gives in and gives her the true reason.

"My hair," Don as Samson answers.

"Your hair?" asks Meloni as Delilah.

"Well yea," answers Samson, "When I was born, my mother made a vow with God to never cut my hair and in return I would be given superior strength and this is the result."

Everyone in the audience laughs. Delilah, with a disgusted look on her face, reluctantly agrees to be with Samson. "Okay," she picks up a large yard clipper, "but that hair has got to go."

"NO!" Don runs off the stage with Meloni chasing him.

The congregation burst out in laughter and gives a standing ovation.

After the service, Wally, Dawn, Carrie, and Inez, holding Carrie's hand, find Don and congregates him on a great performance. He had been dead sweating bullets all morning and still looked rather nervous even though the performance is over. Meloni arrives and they complement on her performance too. She hadn't looked nervous at all today. She then smiles at Don.

"Don, I really had fun doing the skit."

Don stumbles to talk, "Ye...yea. I...I did too."

Meloni stands there as if she's waiting for Don to say more. Her smile slowly fade. "We should do it, soon."

"Yea, sure," answers Don.

Dawn, Wally, and Carrie all look at each other shaking there heads. Wally gestures Dawn and she nods. Wally steps forward. Enough is enough.

"Hey Meloni," says Wally, "Would you like to come to the cafe with us for some milkshakes."

Don shoots a surprise look at Wally. "I'd love too," answers Meloni.

Dawn steps forward, "Meet us there in one hour. Oh and Don is paying."

"What?" snaps Don.

"Sounds great," replies Meloni. She winks at Don, "See ya there."

Later at the cafe, the three sneaky teenagers and the four-year-old walk out, drinks in hand, leaving Don and Meloni alone at the table.

Carrie giggles as she watches them through the window, "Don's gonna can us for this."

"At first," adds Wally, "but he'll be thanking us later."

"Why is Don scared of Meloni?" asks Inez.

Dawn lowers her head to the her cousin, "He's not scared of her Inez. He's just..."

"Antsy," finishes Carrie.

"Yea," agrees Dawn.

Wally sips his milkshake and looks at Dawn, "So Dawn, anyone you have a crash on."

Dawn is a little taken aback by that question, "None of your business. Well, not right now, no. High school guys are so immature. I'm waiting to swing with the college men."

"Ah Dawn," remarks Carrie, "Men don't start to mature until they're forty, if they ever really do that is."

"Hey!" yells Wally.

"Oh really Carrie?" replies Dawn, "Isn't Robert Pattinson only, like 24?"

"He's 25," answers Carrie firmly.

"The guy from Twilight?" asks Wally.

"Yea," answers Inez in a dreamy voice, "He's cute, but Justin Bieber is hot."

Carrie roles her eyes, "Not again. These kids today."

"Aren't you a little young to have a crash?" Wally ask Inez.

"Look who's talking," answers Inez.

Wally looks a little flustered.

"Hey Wally," says Inez, "Can we go running again?"

"Excuse me?" replies Wally.

"Oh yea," says Dawn, "Inez told us about your trip to Crystal Beach. We'd like to know what that's all about."

"I don't know," replies Wally, "I still don't know what happened."

"You ran," answers Inez.

Carrie giggles, "Wally's never ran more then a short block he's entire life."

"Did too," argues Inez, "Wally's fast."

"Oh really?" says Carrie. Then a funny look appears on her face, "I've got an idea. Let's go to the race track."

"The race track?" says Wally, "What for?"

"Well," answers Carrie, "I took Inez for a ride in my car the other day and she said that it wasn't as fast as you."

"Great idea Carrie," agrees Dawn, "if he's appetite and the speed he's eating is any indiction. And the doctor did say that everything in he's body is moving much faster."

Wally is surprised, "How did you hear about that?"

"I listened in on the phone when your Mom called my Mom."

Let at the race track, Dawn and Carrie explain to Wally wha they want him to do.

You want me to WHAT?" asks Wally in shock as Carrie tunes up her junior division Superkart.

"Try to race my kart on foot," answers Carrie putting on her helmet.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" shouts Wally, "Why in the world would I do a thing like that?"

"If you'd like," suggest Dawn, "You could race with me on foot."

"That's not much better," replies Wally, "You're the high school's record holder in almost every track event. What's the whole point of this anyway?"

"Well," answers Dawn, "Considering the sudden speeds you've been displaying, especially with your eating, and you supposedly running to Crystal Beach in just a few seconds, we thought we'd do a little experiment."

"Hold on a second here," says Wally, "Yea I realize I'm moving a bit faster then normal, but racing a 140mph superkart? Only Superman could keep up with that."

"Actually," says Carrie, "I think there are a few super power people who could out run, or out fly even the NASCAR cars."

"What a minute. Are you saying I could have a super power?" asks Wally a bit surprised.

"Why don't we find out?" replies Dawn.

Carrie starts her engine. Wally exhales nervously, "Well, I guess I need to find out sooner or later." He walks over to Carrie. He is extremely nervous and really doesn't think he should be doing this.

"Just be careful not to hit me," he tells her, "I've seen you brush the wall more times then I can count."

"Don't worry," replies Carrie, "I was only in three racks last season."

"That's what worries me."

Wally on foot, Carrie in kart, get into position on the track. Wally stays as far away from Carrie as possible without actually touching the wall. Dawn and Inez climb up into the crock pot, Dawn letting Inez climb up first to make sure she doesn't fall. Inez volunteers to wave the flag.

"ON YOUR MARK! GET SET!"

Inez waves the flag and Carrie takes off first. Wally, a bit distracted, realizes that she's gone and starts running. Less then fifteen seconds later, Wally stops surprisedly at the start/finish line. His heart's racing a little, but not as much he expected. Wally's equally surprised to see that Carrie just coming off the last turn.

"That's impossible!," Wally shouts to himself, "I know I ran around the track. I know it!"

Dawn and Inez come down from the crock pit and Carrie pulls up next to Wally.

"Actually," corrects Dawn, "You lapped Carrie three times."

"HAH?" replies Wally in shock.

Carrie climbs out of her car and takes off her helmet," You sure did."

Inez runs up to Wally jumping and cheering, "Go Wally! Go Wally!"

Wally decides to try again. This time, he picks up Inez and takes her along. He runs around the mile and a half track no less then 30 times, Inez enjoying every second of it. He stops and surprisedly is breathing normally.

"16.7 seconds," says Dawn, who has a stop watch.

"45 miles in 16.7 seconds," exclaims Wally.

"I seriously dought that's how fast you can go," says Carrie, "You slowed down a bit towards the end."

The next day, Wally lays on the living room couch watching TV. Today is a holiday, so Wally doesn't go back to school or to work until tomorrow. He's surprised to find out that he's really missed in school, even by the teachers. Although Wally really tries his teachers' patience, most of them actually do like him but won't take any nonsense from him.

No longer paying attention to the TV, Wally's thinking about yesterday. He actually ran that fast! It hasn't quite sank in yet, but Wally really can move at inhuman speeds. Not just running, but with normal functioning as well. He showered, dressed, and cleaned his room (well, clean for him) in a matter of seconds. He ate 12 bowls of Fruit Loops, 3 large raison muffins, 6 pop tarts, and a quart of orange juice in less then a minute. At first, he wonders how this could possibly be, then it hit him. THE ACCIDENT! That's when all this started. Somehow, someway the accident did this to him. He doesn't know how, and he really doesn't care.

Around 11 o'clock in the morning, Wally clicks off the TV and decides to really try out his new "power". Waiting until he's outside, he takes off at a speed unimaginable. He runs all over town, the citizens of Central City barely catching a glimpse of a blur and a sudden gust of wind. Unaware, he runs across the Missouri river and up the side of a building before he stops and realizes what he had done. Amazed, he runs back down the building, then up again, then down again.

"This is great!" He then runs up and down the Missouri River, on top of the water. Wally spends the next hour trying stuff, including spinning like a tornado and per palling his arms like a helicopter. In spite of all this, Wally's pulse rate and breathing are relatively normal. Wally's having the time of his life. And to think this is only the beginning.

Wally arrives back in town and hears a scream. He peaks through stair railings and sees a robber snatch an elderly lady's purse from her and runs off. Wally feels an adrenaline rush and decides to stop him.

"Oh no you don't." Wally takes off and snatches the purse out of the robber's hand at super speed. The robber stops and is baffled. "Don't you have any respect for an old lady," he hears a voice say. Then the robber is punched really heard by a sudden blur. Wally runs past the robber again and kicks him causing him to roll several feet on the ground. Then he runs circles around the robber, creating a maelstrom and lifting him high in the air. Wally directs the maelstrom and dumps the robber into the dumpster.

Wally stops in front of the dumpster, proudly puts his hands on his hips, and speaks, "Next time, try cleaning up your act." The shocked and confused robber lifts his head out of the dumpster and barely catches a glimpse of Wally before he disappears in a blur of wind.

Wally finds the lady and swoops in front of her. "Excuse me ma'am. I think this belongs to you."

The lady smiles as Wally hands her purse back to her, "Why, thank you young man. To think there are still good people like you in the world today."

The grateful lady gives a thank you kiss on the cheek before heading on her way. Astounded, Wally places his hand on his cheek and proudly grins. Then a certain rumble in his stomach tells him that he's running low on fuel. He can feel it too. Wally makes his way home. Mary is there when he comes in.

"Where have you been?" asks Mary.

"Oh, just running around," Wally answers.

"Good," replies Mary, "You better get it out of your system. You go back to school tomorrow."

Wally's crushed momentary, then he lightens up. "I don't think I'm getting this out of my system," he says underneath his breath.

Later that evening, Wally munches on cookies and thinks about his day. He really has a super power. What a dream come true. What a blessing. And he used this power today to help an elderly lady and give a criminal his due. Could he possibly even be the fastest person in the world? Wally smiles at the thought.

"This is so great. It's awesome! I wonder if I can be a hero like Superman."

**NOTE: The story of Samson and Delilah is told in the book of Judges in the Old Testament. This skit was actually performed at my church just a couple of months ago, by the pastor and he's wife. I was just thinking about it and for some reason thought of it in my story and decided it was perfect to have Don and Meloni play the parts. And while writing the conversation between Wally and his female cousins, I just though of adding some teenage humor there.**


	8. Life Of A Superhero

**Chapter 8-The Life Of A Superhero**

Wally returns to school to a warm and enthusiastic reception by his peers and teachers. School had been dull without him around and they were glad to have back. Unfortunately, Wally's return to school wasn't all pleasant. He received about a week's worth of back work from all his classes that he missed and he's given only two weeks to make it up. To matters worse, he missed about 6 quizzes and tests that each needed to be made up be the end of the week. First semester was ending soon and all these grades needed to be recorded before final exams. Wally wouldn't go back to work for another week in order to catch up on school work.

"Hurry back," Alan said to him, "Sure is dull around here without you."

Among the students who seemed happy to see Wally back in school was Frances Kane. She actually slightly nods and sort of smiles now, like a forced smile, when she passes Wally in the halls. Frances did exchange a few words with Wally, just saying hi, wanting to know how he's doing, and saying that it was good to have him back. She was nicer to Wally then she was before, but she's still largely tried to avoid him. Some of Wally's friends noted that Frances seems to be observing Wally from a distance.

Wally's much increased metabolism proves to be quite a challenge once he returns to school. Wally was known to be a bottomless pit, or so everyone thought, before the accident, but that 'bottomless pit' before was nothing compared to now. While the teachers have been notified by Wally's doctor about his much increased need for food, and at first the teachers had trouble believing it, Wally tried to hide his constant, nagging hunger from his peers first. He'd hide as much food as possible in his locker and bag, zooming to different food stations and snack machines throughout the day, taking bathroom breaks from class to grab a snack, eating lunch first with one group of friends, then go to another food line and eat again with a different group in a different spot, and so on.

However, Wally couldn't seem to satisfy his hunger and started sneaking snacks into class and quickly stuffing a candy bar or something in his mouth at super speed while no one was looking. It soon became apparent to everyone that something was definitely wrong with Wally, especially when his groaning stomach kept interrupting class.

Some of Wally's peers made fun of his endless appetite. However, he would respond right back by saying things like; "Yea, I can pack away 30 or more triple hamburgers in one sitting. Can you do that?" While some kids became disgusted by Wally's absurbed and inhuman appetite, others became fascinated by it and enjoyed watching Wally pack away far more food then any of them could ever imagine.

Keeping his speed under control was a challenge for Wally as well. His cousins told him that he should keep this power secret and he understands that, but always remembering it was another thing. Wally definitely remembered how to move and function normally, but his urges and implosives sometimes became hard to control. The urge to eat his food fast, take class notes, changes clothes for gym class, zoom down the hall or next to a pretty girl at super speed among other things was almost more then Wally could bare. He actually did goofed a few times and a couple of times, someone noticed. Wally then had to play dumb and move on. Fortunately with each passing day, Wally is learning to control these urges better and to be more careful, much more careful.

Over the next couple of weeks, Wally spends more time 'researching' super heroes then school work. He constantly has his nose in super hero comics and enthusiastically boasts about great heroes like Superman, Air Wave, Blue Beetle and even the mysterious Batman and little known hawk-like warrior Hawkgirl. He also boasts about how cool it would be to go up against villains like Lex Luthor, Brainiac, and Darkside. He even turns in an English essay titled "The Life Of A Superhero". He got a D- on it, which is actually an improvement for Wally.

"Imagine being on TV all the time," exclaimed Wally, "having your own comic book, action figures, TV shows, the smiting woman, cheering children, waving to the crowds, the parades. Now that's what I call fun!"

Wally's peers think he's crazy and tease him about his super hero fantasies.

"Yea, if you're not killed first."

"Dream on."

"You're definitely no Superman."

"You Wally, a super hero? That'll be the day."

"I'd rather be a police officer or fire fighter. They're the real heroes and nobody respects them."

Wally has been so wrapped up in his 'research' that he's hardly practiced his new 'power' since that first day. He uses his speed only for casual things, and when nobody is looking. Wally does realize if he is going to use this power to fight crime and save lives, he needs to wear a costume and conceal his identity because 'every super hero wears costumes and has a secret identity'. It's all part of the game, even thought Wally doesn't realize why. Besides, wearing a costume is cool.

More then a month after the accident, Wally feels confidant with his speed and starts making short patrols around his neighborhood to look for people in need. He hasn't put together a actual costume yet. He wears a large hat, bandana, and sunglasses to "conceal his identity" and doesn't let anybody see him moving at super speed, not yet anyway. He knocks down a pick pocket or a bully here and there, helps people who have fallen down back on their feet, pushes a couple others out of the way from being hit by something, and helps a cat out of a tree. While these are nice things to do, they're not the big break Wally is looking for to make his big costume debut.

To find that big break, Wally reluctantly starts listening to the news. Wally hates watching and listening to the news, but aside from patrolling, it's how heroes keep watch out for emergencies. Central City is a big city and something's bound to happen soon that the police haven't already handled.

One evening after arriving home from work, Wally throws a plastic store bag on his bed, gets something to eat, and turns on the 6 o'clock news. Actually, Wally flips back and forth between the news and the TBS station. No crime in progress as of yet. Wally then goes to his room and turns on the radio. Mary's at an open house and won't be home for awhile. Now is the time for Wally to try on the costume pieces he purchased at a discount costume store today.

Wally stands in front of his Mom's full length mirror checking himself out in his new skin-tight costume. The top is yellow and the pants are red. The top has a red lighting bolt sewn on. He thinks he looks rather sexy. As he stands there admiring himself in the mirror, he fails to notice a visitor standing in the doorway.

"Wally?" Wally jumps and is startled to see his cousin Carrie standing in the doorway with her eyes bugging out; "What's with the longjohns?"

Wally is offended, "Longjohns? This is my consume!"

"Costume?" asks Carrie, "For what?"

"For what?" exclaims Wally, "This is my super hero costume for fighting crime. You like it?"

Carries eyes widen even more, "Your...costume?"

"Well this is just the body suit," explains Wally, "The rest of it is still in the bag."

Carrie picks up the bag and looks in it. She takes out a weird looking yellow mask with two red lighting bolts on each side and stares at Wally; "Where did you get these?"

"From the costume shop in the neighborhood;" answers Wally. He takes the mask from Carrie and puts it on. The mask has large eye wholes and fully espouses Wally shabby red hair. He admires himself. He also puts on long red gloves and long yellow boots. Wally again admires himself in the mirror. Carrie covers her mouth trying to muffle her giggles.

"What's so funny?" asks Wally, "Don't you like it?"

Carrie laughs, "I think it looks ridiculous. Especially the colors."

Wally just rolls his eyes, "Well what do you know about fashion anyway?"

"More then what you know?" chuckles Carrie.

Wally sticks his tough out at his cousin and takes his mask off. "Hey, what are doing here anyway? And don't you ever knock?"

"Well you don't knock at our house," answers Carrie. She then reaches into her bag and takes out two school books and a notebook, "You left these at the police department. Alan said you really out to take better care of your stuff."

"Very funny," responds Wally, "Put them in my room."

Wally follows Carrie into his room.

"DANG WALLY! Don't you ever clean in here?"

"Your room's not exactly spotless either," responds Wally.

"It's much cleaner then this."

Carrie drops the books on Wally's bed. The local news broadcast muffles in the background.

"You can't be serious Wally."

"About what?" asks Wally.

"You're really going to try and be a superhero?," responds Carrie, "I thought if was all bluff."

"No it's not bluff!" exclaims Wally, "I'm going to protect Central City from wrong doers. I'm going to save the day, be on TV, in the newspapers, on magazines. Maybe I'll even be in parades, eventually my own comic books and action figures, maybe even a TV show. Just like Superman."

Carrie shakes her head, "Wally Wally Wally."

"Now you sound like your Dad."

Carrie looks at her cousin, "Your really think that's what being a hero is all about?"

"Of course not," answers Wally, "It's about saving the day, wearing cool costumes, people cheering, children looking up to you, women kissing and fighting over you."

"Well you got children looking up to you right," Carrie smirks, "Women fighting over you. That's a joke. Isn't a hero suppose to prevent fights?"

Wally rolls his eyes, "Oh what do you know?"

"I know that it's dangerous," answers Carrie, "And I think you're crazy."

"CRAZY!" snaps Wally, "Excuse me Miss Daredevil. Aren't racing cars, playing ice hockey, gymnastics, roller blade derbies, and all those other extreme sports you do dangerous?"

"Playing sports and fighting bad guys are two different things Wally."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," Carrie then changes the tone, "What are calling yourself?"

"What am I calling myself?" Wally scratches his head, "Oh dah. I forgot all about that. I was thinking of the name Speedy. What do ya think? Speedy, fastest man alive, hero of Central City."

Carrie smirks, "Uh I hate to disappoint you, but the name's already taken. Speedy is the sidekick of Green Arrow."

"Who?"

"Green Arrow is a robin hood type archer in Star City," explains Carrie, "Speedy's also an archer. They protect the little guy."

"How do you know that?" asks Wally.

"I read a newspaper article on them," explains Carrie, "You'd be surprised at the stuff I know."

Wally's confused, "Now why would a guy who shoots arrows pick the name Speedy?"

"Why don't you ask him?" responds Carrie.

Wally sieges, "Well I guess I'll just have to think of something else."

Just then, a news report comes on about a laboratory robbery in progress. The thief has even taken a hostage.

"You hear that?" exclaims an excited Wally, "This is it. This is what I've been waiting for. This is my big chance!"

"And how much have you actually practiced your powers?" asks Carrie.

"Ah I know what I'm doing."

Wally zooms out the door.


	9. First Mistake and Ice Mochas

**Chapter 9- First Mistake and Ice Mochas**

"Zoom? Nah, not cool enough. Zipper? Nah, to corny. Quicky? No way! Road Racer? Ah come on man, you can do better then that. Lighting? Hmm, maybe."

While an excited Wally tries to figure out a name for himself, he arrives at a S.T.A.R. laboratory, hoping to get to this crime before the police do. There aren't any police vehicles in sight. All seems quite. While Wally thinks this is strange, he eagerly heads for the lab.

The only thing Wally know about S.T.A.R labs is that his Uncle Barry's department occasionally gets research notes from them. The lab sure isn't an easy place to get into. It is protected by a high fence. Wally tires to get over the fence by running over it, but it's electrical charged. He gets shocked and lands on his behind.

"OW!" Wally gets to his feet and rubs his behind, "This super hero stuff sure is painful."

Wally searches the building several times for a way to get in, all in three seconds. Wally then sees the security guard post at the entrance. Wally zooms over and calls up to the guard.

"Hey you there! Care to let a hero in!**"**

An almost startled guard flashes his spotlight down and sees the young man in strange getup. "Excuse me?"

Wally projects through his gloved hands, "I said, care to let a hero in!"

The guard shakes his head, "This some kind of prank? Turn around and go home!"

Wally is startled, "Turn around and go home! Well, you don't know me yet, but you're going too soon!"

Wally notices the guard picking up his radio. "Listen kid! If you don't leave immediately, I'll have you escorted away!"

"Yea right!"

The guard singles for backup and security guards arrive pointing their guns at Wally. "WHOA wait a minute! I come in peace! You're being robbed and I need too..."

A side gate opens and two guards come out. Wally sees his runs past the guards and into the gate before it closes. The alarm goes off and guards start shooting, only the crazy young man suddenly zips away in a red and yellow steak and disappears into the building.

"Man, some welcoming party," says Wally as he finds himself in a dark room, "maybe they're hungry. It's about suppertime." Wally's own stomach mumbles, his groaning echoing around the dark room. "That must be it. Then no wonder they're grouchy."

Wally can't see a thing in this pitch black room. He moves, trips over something, and barely manages to keep himself from falling to the floor. "Whoa! Better be careful in here. Man, I wish I had a flashlight." As Wally feels his way around the wall, something hits him about what he just said.

"Flashlight? What a minute! Lighting flash. That's right, I was hit by a lighting flash. Duh, that's why I had this lighting bolt put on my shirt. Hmm, I think I mentioned lighting earlier. Why didn't I think of this before! I was hit by lighting and I move like lighting. Like a lighting flash. Hmm, Lighting? Lighting Flash? No, how about just...FLASH! The Flash. That's it! Flash, the fastest man alive."

As Wally smiles his biggest possible smile, he feels what feels like a light switch. He flips it on to find that he's in a storage room. Wally finds the door only to discover that it can only be open by a scan card.

The newly christen Flash huffs, "Great. Now how is my speed suppose to get me out of...wait." Wally moves to the edge of the room and dashes for the wall, hoping to crash through it. It doesn't work. Instead, the wall bounces Wally back hard and he hits the floor hard. "OW! Now that really hurt!"

Flash rubs he's head. He's charge had made a small, large dent in the wall. Wally decides to try again, and again. After the forth time, Wally's body aches and he still hasn't busted through the wall. Then he remembers a trick he had discovered a few weeks ago. He had gotten into a locked pantry by vibrating the lock and had been using it ever since.

Flash slaps his head. "How completely stupid I am. I forgot all about that trick." He notices there is no visible lock on the door, "I wonder what would happen if I vibrated my whole body."

Flash gets down on one knee andpushes his hands against the wall. He starts vibrating his body. As he increases his vibes, the wall starts to wear away. It seems to be working. Wally increases his vibes, to the point that his body starts to hurt. He can feel himself going through the wall. All of a sudden, there is a big explosion Wally hits another wall. He slowly opens his eyes. He is aching all over the place. He still feels like he's shaking a bit and he's body now feel a little weak. He opens his eye to see that while he did get out of the lab, the wall had totally crumbed and the ceiling is still crumbing.

Flash barely gets out of the why as a huge chunk of ceiling crashes on the spot he had been laying at only a second gulps as he looks at the damage he caused.

"Ah oh. Now I'm in for it. I guess I'm more powerful then I thought."

Foot steps come from both sides of the hallway and Flash is surrounded by armed guards. They are all pointing large guns at him.

"Whoa wait a minute guys," Flash waves his hands at them, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm the good guy. I'm the Flash and I'm hear to help."

"Enough!," says one of the guards, "Now get going."

The guard pokes Wally with his gun tip. "No really. I am the good guy. I came to stop the robbery. Now where is it?"

The guards move their gun tips closer to Flash. "Hold it!" A woman scientist appears. She urges the guards to let her through. She walks closer to the young man. "What's this I hear about a robbery?"

Flash zips up to her, "There's a robbery in process at a S.T.A.R. lab. I heard it on the radio. I came to help." Wally points to himself proudly, "I'm the Flash. Central City's new where's that robbery?"

The woman raises her eyes then tilts her head, "You're not talking about the robbery at the Westside lab are you?"

Wally's surprised, "W-what do you mean, Westside Lab?"

"The rubbery you're referring took place at the Westside S.T.A.R. Lab on the other side of the city," answers the woman thoughtfully, "This is the Eastside lab, my dear Flash."

Flash's mouth drops wide open. He can't believe it. His first big mission, and he was at the wrong place.

Wally tries to pull himself together, "W-Well, I-I'd better get over there right away. Not a second to loss."

As Wally gets into position to take off, the woman gently places her hand on his shoulder, "I'm afraid you're a little late, my friend. They already apprehended the thief and returned the stolen equipment."

Wally feels so dumbstruck. So much for his bit costume debut.

"All man!" Wally sulks, "My big chance to make my super hero debut, and I blew it. Now my body aches everywhere, and I'm hungry."

By now, the scientist has dismissed the guards. She personally escorts the distroughted teen out of the lab.

"Aren't you going to yell at me for the mess I man?" asks Wally.

"No," says the woman in a soft voice, "You just go on home and eat. And don't feel bad my young friend. You'll get your chance. I can see you're a good-heart boy."

Wally's eyes light up, "Really? Thank you so much ma'am. I promise, next time I won't mess up. Oh well, see ya later."

Wally takes off in a dash. The woman scientist shakes her head with a little smile on her face.

Later that evening, Wally is still sulking over his huge mistake. At the dinner table, Mary notices that her son looks distraughted and asks him what's the problem. Wally tells his mother that he make a huge mistake on an very important assignment.

"An assignment at school?" asks Mary.

Wally hesitates for a second before answering, "I guess you can say that."

The next day before a class, Wally hears a group of his classmates laughing. Not one to miss out, he goes over to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

The look at him. "Oh hey Wally. There's a story going around about some doofus running around town who thinks he's a super hero."

"Yea," laughs another, "He wears this silly costume and broke into a lab that wasn't even being robbed! Can you believe that."

Wally bits his lip. How could his classmates possibly know about this.

"Where did you guy hear that?"

A brown-headed boy tries to control his laughter as he answers, "Robby Rodes' brother is a guard at Westside S.T.A.R lab and he told Robby about it. Now it's all over school."

Wally fights a look of embarrassment on his face. He feels his hands trembling. What if they figure out it was him?

His friends continue laughing, "I think he was wearing this silly red and yellow costume with goggles and calls himself the Flash. They say he can run fast."

"Well he sure was quick about getting into trouble that's for sure."

Wally turns away momentarily to get himself together. He's never felt so embarrassed in his life, even more so then when his Mom make him act in the church musical. All of his church and school friends came to see him and teased him for weeks about his awful performance as a Roman Solider. It wasn't that Wally was embarrassed about being in a church play, it's that he was an awful actor and an even more terrible singer. However, it did serve him right after hanging the boys basketball team's dirty socks, shirts, and underwear in the cafeteria. The cafeteria had to be fumigated several times over.

Wally turns back to his classmates, "I think he sounds pretty cool."

His classmates glare at him, "You've got to be kidding Wally."

Later between classes, more laughter and gossip liter the hallways. Wally holds his book in front of his face as he heads towards his locker. He's positive everyone is talking about him, or that is, the Flash. When Wally reaches his locker, however, he notices several students huddled together around the senior bulletin board. Wally fights his way through the crowd to see what's up. He can't believe what he sees. On the bulletin board is a blown up progress report card. The grades on the report are F, D, F, D, D, C. Those grades are almost as bad as Wally's, except his only D's right now are in gym and Creative Writing.

Wally is horrified by this. While he himself is known for playing outrageous practical jokes, this is just plain mean.

"Excuse me," Wally asks another student, "Who's grades are those?"

"That Frances Kane girl," she laughs, "She's about as dumb as you are Wally?"

Wally knows that she was just joking about him, but was being mean about Frances, "That's not a very nice thing to say," replies Wally, "How would you like if someone humiliated you like that?"

A guilty look appears on the girl's face, "Not so good, I guess."

Later that afternoon, cheering students liter the hallways. It's the 5th Friday of the month, and the students got the final period off every 5th Friday, except for those in big trouble that is. It's a school tradition. One student, however, isn't cheering. Wally finds Frances with her head buried in her locker. He wonders if she's upset. Wally walks over to Frances and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Frances. You okay?" Frances slowly turns her head around. Her face is red and she has tears in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Frances asks sharply.

Wally takes a deep breath, "I wanted to know how you're doing?"

Frances cringes her nose, "How do you think I'm feeling?" she turns back to her locker, "Now go away."

Wally tries to sound cheerful, "Hey Frances, you look like you could use some cheering up."

"You think this is funny don't you?" snaps Frances, "Just like everybody else."

"No way," answers Wally thoughtfully, "In fact, I think it was down right mean. Whoever did that had absolutely no right. Beside, I think I understand how you feel. My grades are worse then yours. That's a very well know fact. I'm also known for making lots of mistakes and I get made fun of all the time."

Frances looks at Wally again, "You're popular. Everyone loves you."

"Yea," Wally says kind of proudly, "because I can laugh at myself and get everyone to laugh with me. And I'm friendly to everyone, even if they're mean to me. Believe me, meaning mad and upset is a waste of time. You just have to smile and move on."

Frances whips her tears, "Easy for you to say. You have lots of people who care about you. You're not alone like me."

"Well, maybe you should try and make friends instead of snuffing everybody off the way you do."

"Nobody would want to be friends with me," says Frances.

"I do," exclaims Wally, "Come on. We both have some free time before we have to be at our jobs. Why don't we go to the diner for some milkshakes?"

Frances closes her locker and shakes her head, "I have an appointment with my priest."

Wally gets in front of her, "You 'ALWAYS' have an appointment with your priest. Don't you ever have any fun?"

"You don't understand," answers Frances.

"Oh I understand all right," replies Wally, "You don't have a life. Well, it's time you got one, starting with me. Now lets go to the diner. My treat."

Twenty minutes later, the pair are seated at a booth in the diner enjoying iced mochas and fries. Frances noticed a special on iced coffees and asked Wally if he had every had an iced mocha. He hadn't. Mary doesn't like for Wally to have coffee because he's hyper enough as if is. However, he's so glad he tried it. They are so delicious, perhaps the best thing Wally has ever tasted, besides ice cream. Not only are the iced mochas delightful, they are Frances' favorite beverage.

Wally's on his third iced mocha, sixth burger, and fifth plate of fries. Frances seems intrigued.

"You sure have quite an appetite," states Frances.

"Aw this is nothing," Wally answers with his mouth full. Burger crumbs spur out of his mouth. "This is only a light snack. You should see me at meal time. By the way, will you deliver the pizzas to the garage this afternoon?"

"I can't promise that," answers Frances, "Depends who's next in line. We have an order in which we go out."

Wally lets out a huge belch. Frances raises her eyes, then she laughs.

"Good thing my Mom's not here, huh?" jokes Wally.

"You seem very close to your Mom," says Frances.

Wally nods, "I guess so. I mean, we have our quarrels and stuff, like anybody else."

Frances sieges, "Must be wonderful."

"Well we weren't always close," says Wally, "She didn't pay a lot of addition to me when I was small. She was always depressed and self-absorb and trying to please my Dad. Things improved after Dad left. I think she feels guilty about that now and she tries to make up for it. She works a lot but still makes time for me."

Wally sips his drink before continuing, "I must admit, she tries so hard and I don't always appreciate it. In fact, I take her for granted way to often."

Frances looks out the window, "I wish I could have that kind of relationship with my parents."

"You don't?"asks Wally.

Frances shakes her head, "They barely know I exist."

"Sounds like my Dad," replies Wally, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright," replies Frances. She then makes eye contact with Wally, "Wally, I appreciate your kindness and everything. I really do. But you really shouldn't hang out with me."

"Why not?" asks Wally with his mouth full.

"You just can't," Frances looks at her watch, "Oh my! I'd better go. Thank you for treating me."

"No problem," smiles Wally, "Thank you for introducing me to this delicious frozen chocolate coffee. See you soon?"

Frances hesitates, "Yea, sure." She leaves the table. "Maybe," she whispers under her breath.

Wally waves bye and orders another iced mocha.


	10. First battle, first enemies

**Chapter 10-First Battle, First Enemies**

"Wally, calm down and just slide the radiator in, gently," orders Alan. Wally takes a few, deep breathes to come down his tinkling body to get the radiator to fit. Wally's been acting rather hyper, even for him, since he had those six frozen mochas at the coffee shop. He actually arrived at work at super-speed, causing his co-workers to wonder where that sudden gust of wind came from. Plus, he was unusually eager to start working.

Wally dances as if he needs to use the restroom while waiting for Alan's next order.

"Wally," says Alan, "If you have to go, go."

"It's not that," replies Wally, "I just feel restless. Next order of business, today please."

"Alright, alright," snuffs Alan, "Get me four of those lug nuts, will ya?"

Wally, without realizing it, zips over to the parts beach and back in less then a second, with only two of the lug nuts. Jeff jerks his head in disbelief, "Wally, how did, are you feeling alright? You've been jumpy ever since you got here."

"Just find and dandy," a bouncy Wally answers enthusiastically. Then the buzzer rings, "I'll get it." Wally skips over to the door.

"Calm down and take it easy Wally!" shouts Alan.

Wally opens the door to find Frances delivering the pizzas.

"FRANCES!" shouts Wally excitedly, "You came!"

Frances actually smiles, "Well, it was my turn."

"Cool!" exclaims Wally, "Let me take those off your hands." Wally takes the eight super size pizzas from Frances and dashes for the table. He's already wolfing down three slices at once when Alan calls out to him.

"Wally! Aren't you going to pay her?"

"Oh right." Wally stuffs a slice in his mouth and gives Frances the money on the bench. "Sorry about that. Hey Alan, can I take a minute with Frances?"

"Be quick about it," answers Alan, "We have to finish this car today."

"Now he's telling me to be quick," huffs Wally underneath his breath.

Wally steps outside with Frances. He pulls a $10 bill out his pocket, "Here babe, an extra tip for my favorite delivery girl."

Frances is taken aback, "Wally, you don't have to do that."

"I want to," insists Wally, "besides, it's because of me we're now ordering those extra pizzas. That's a lot of work for a young girl."

Frances slowly accepts the tip, "Thank you. You're not being generous because you like me, are you?"

"Maybe," smiles Wally, "you're cute, sweet, smart, despite what everyone says about you. And I think you're actually quite friendly,"

Frances tries not to be touched, "Oh Wally. I don't know what to say," she pauses, "Thank you. You're being so nice and I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do," says Wally, "What makes you say that?"

Frances then feels a slight headache coming on, "I'm sorry, I must go."

She starts to run. Wally grabs her arm, "Wait. How about lunch tomorrow? McDonald's, noon. Promise."

Frances forces a smile, "I'll try."

"See you tomorrow then!" says Wally, excitedly, "I'll come searching for you if you don't."

"Fine. Now bye." Frances runs off before Wally can say anything else. Wally is puzzled. Frances sure is the strangest and most mysterious girl he's ever met. That's what's so intriguing about her.

"Wally!" calls Alan from inside the grudge.

"Coming!" Wally dashes back inside.

Frances exits the station. Her headache intensifies. "Oh no, not again."

Five pizzas and one fixed car later, the mechanics clean up and Alan gives them the final week report. Then they all gather in the Alan's office to watch the Friday night movie, _Days Of Thunder. _Only ten minutes into the movie, they hear police cars and sirens pull out.

"I wonder what's going on?" asks one of the mechanics.

Wally jumps for excitement. He doesn't want to miss any of the movie, but maybe this was his chance. It's a small sacrifice to make. "Ah Alan, may I be excused?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back."

Wally exits the station and follows the police cars. They stop in front of an authentic jewelry store. Wally jumps up and down. There's a robbery in progress! He's excited. He starts to dash for the store when he realizes that he doesn't have his costume. His costume is at home. With not a second to lose, Wally dashes for home and sees his Aunt Iris and Aunt Charlotte's cars in the drive way. Wally chocks. He can't get in through his bedroom window. It's locked.

Wally dashes for the back door first. His mother and aunts are sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. He goes for the front door and gently opens the door. He dashes in without closing the door, goes to his room, gets his costume from his bottom draw, and changes, all within three seconds. He takes off out the door, only to find Inez going by the door.

"Hi Wally," greets Inez, running up to Wally, now dressed as Flash, and hugging his leg.

_Ah oh, _thinks Wally. He must think of something quick. He bends down and whispers, "Hey Inez, we're going to play a game. I'm on a secret mission, and you have to pinky swear not to tell our moms, or Aunt Iris, that I was here. Pinky swear."

Wally holds up his pinky. Inez holds up hers, "Pinky swear." They join their pinkies and shake.

"Good," Wally gets up, "Now remember, you pinky swore. I really mean that. Okay?"

Inez smiles and gives Wally a thumbs up. Wally returns one and dashes out the door, praying that she won't rat on him. Four-year-olds aren't exactly the best secret keepers, but Inez's usually pretty good with her pinky swears. At least Wally hopes so.

Flash returns to the location. The police have barely moves towards the building. The robbery is obviously still in progress. Flash swops by the cops, leaving them puzzled by the gust of wind and strange blur that just past them, and enters the store. The front of the store looks to have already been robbed. No robber in slight. Flash then sees that a door leading to the back has been blown away. Blown away? What kind of criminal is this?

Flash dashes through the door, only to suddenly slip on some grease, falls on his behind, slides across the room, and crashes into a giant pile of eggs. So much for a grand entrance. An egg socked Flash hears a wacky laugh coming from the vault.

"Hey you!" Flash gets up but slips to the floor. The laughter gets louder. Wally's eyes bug out as he looks upon the culprit. A wacky guy dressed in a multi colored and patterned clown suit with pink and blond hair emerges from the vault, holding a funny locking gadget.

"Would you like bacon bits with your eggs?" He fires bacon bits from his gun and laughs hysterical, but when he looks, Flash is now wear to be seen. Flash slides his way to the restroom, quickly washes himself off as best as he can, then reappears as fast as he disappeared. The weird thief looking puzzled.

"Just who do you think you are?" asks Flash.

"Just who do you think you are?" replies the clown.

Wally points proudly to himself, "I'm the Flash, fastest man alive."

"The Flash?" laughs the clown, "You look more like a Kid Flash to me."

Flash narrows his eyes, "Now look here."

"Catch!" The clown through something at Flash. Flash catches it. It's only a teddy bear. "Ha, some trick." Then the bear explodes, sending Flash to the ground.

"Hahahaha," laughs the trickster, "You we're saying?"

Flash recovers and leaps to his feet, "What are you, some kind of trickster or something?"

"I sure am," Trickster answers proudly, pressing a button and releasing a bunch of balloons and streamers from across the room.

"So you like tricks ha?" smirks Flash, "I've got some tricks of my own."

Flash spins around the room, gathering all streamers, and tieing up the Trickster before he has a chance to respond, causing him to drop the bag of jeweler in his hand. Flash stops spinning with a smile, puts his hands on hips, and looks at the Trickster.

"How about that? Now may I ask why you're taking those expensive foreign jewels?"

"Because I can," answers Trickster, uses a trick pair of scissors to cut himself free, startling Flash. "And because it's fun."

Trickster takes out a nose gun and fires at Flash. Flash gets out of the way. The stuff from the gun a table and melts it, "It's a snot gun."

"Wow, I'm amused." Flash grabs the snot gun from the Trickster and throws it out the window. Trickster then starts floating and running in mid air, much to Wally's amusement.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Oh I can alright. In fact, catch ME if you can" Flash and Trickster chase each other around the room, just bearly missing each other. Trickster then takes out another gun. "Try this yummy treat." Trickster shots large globs of special glue on the floor and Flash runs into it.

Flash struggles but can't get lose, "Why you."

"Looks like you're stuck," laughs Trickster. He picks up his bag of stolen jewels and waves, "See you later, sucker."

Just then, Trickster's own gun leaves his hand and hits him in the head. Then several pieces of metal hit him until he's knocked from the air and falls to the floor with the wind knocked out of him.

Flash looks to see what looks like a women standing in the room. She has purple hair and is wearing a silver suit with a purple mask. She crosses her arms towards the Trickster.

Flash smiles, "Wow! I don't know who you are, but thanks for helping me out."

The lady frowns at Flash, "What makes you think I'm helping you?" A purple glow appears around her and the jewelry flies towards her, "I'm taking these for myself."

Flash struggles to free himself from the glue, but the more he struggles the more stuck he gets. Meanwhile, the purple haired lady in the silver costume collects all the jewelry for herself.

"No stop!" yells Flash, "You can't take those! It's wrong. And it'll make me look bad!"

"Not my problem," says the lady.

Just then, the Trickster wakes up and throws sneezing powder at the lady, "Have a nice sneeze, Magenta!"

"What did you call...Aw...Aw" The magnetized lady whom Trickster calls Magenta drops the jewelry as she sneezes, but she retains enough composer to gather up sharp tools and aim them at Trickster. Trickster then takes out a freeze ray to freeze some of the objects, but not enough that Magenta circles a hammer around and knocks it out of his hand, landing right next to Flash.

"Running out of tricks?" asks Magenta.

"Not quite," laughs Trickster as he shots pepper towards Magenta.

While the thieves continue to battle it out, Flash notices the freeze ray next to him. He recalls friends and relatives putting super glued things in the freezer when they wanted to get them unstuck. Stretching his sticky arm out as far as he can, he just barely reaches the ray. He turns the ray on full blast and the glue starts to become brittle, but not fast enough.

Trickster creates a circle of pepper around Magenta and sets fire to it. The heat causes Magenta to lose her magnetism. Trickster grabs the bag of stolen jewelry, activates his air shoes, and takes off in the air. Magenta, however, isn't giving up, jumps through the fire, and goes after Trickster.

Flash finally manages to free himself, but now he's got the fire to deal with. At first, he's not quite sure what to do.

"Wait a sec," Flash snaps his fingers, "Wind puts fire out."

Flash gets in front of the fire and waves his arms to create a wind vortex, but the fire only spreads throughout the building.

"Oh no. What did I do wrong?" Flash feels himself suffocating, coughs, gets down on his hands and knees, and crawls under the smoke. Fortunately, the fire sprinklers come on and put out much of the interior fire. The fire fighters put out the rest of the fire in minutes and enter the building to find this costumed kid half past out. Flash is dazed as he's carried out.

When Flash comes to, he finds himself on a stretcher. He feels for his mask and discovers it hasn't been removed. Just as he breathes a sigh of relief, he sees two police officers looking down at him with angry eyes.

Flash feels a lump in his float. It's one of those rare times he can't speak. Finally, one of the cops speaks, "Who the heck are you?"

Flash gasp and opens his mouth, "I'm, I'm, I'm the Flash. Ah, how's it going?"

"Just what did you think you were doing in there?" growls Cop #2.

Flash gulps, "I, I was just trying to stop the robbery."

"Another one hah?" says Cop #1, "All you crazy psychos do is cause trouble. You belong in a mental institution like the Trickster."

Flash is shocked by this, "Now look here. I'm no psychos who thinks he's a hero. I really do have super powers. I'm the Flash and I am a hero, or at least, I'm going to be. I'm the good guy"

Cop #2 glares at him again, "Did you know that criminals got away with the stolen jewelry and the building burned down."

Flash's eyes bug out, "No. Ah, not really. I mean, it didn't go as I planed but..."

"Enough," orders Cop #1, "You go home kid! I don't ever want to see you again. If we do, you'll be arrested for unauthorized trespassing and interfering with a crime, among other things. Now leave before I change my mind."

"But..."

"LEAVE!"

Wally's about to say something else when he sees his Uncle Barry right behind the cops with the forensics team. He takes that as his clue to leave. He zips away before anyone says anything else.

Flash runs to the top of a building and has a good view of the now burned down jewelry store. Wally is horrified. He helped do this. He knows that the cops let him off easy. The cops actually thought he was psycho. Wally is aware of those crazy people who think they're heros or something, but he's not one of them.

Flash kneels down with his hands on top of his head. He never meant for this to happen. He came out here to stop the robbery, but he only got humiliated instead. He got his butt kicked, the criminals got away, the rare foreign jewelry got stolen, and the building burned down. To make matter worse, the cops disowned him and called him a psycho. That really hurt. Wally thinks that was uncalled for.

Flash walks slowly home. He's angry, embarrassed, frustrated, and hungry. He wanted to be a hero, but he was a joke. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Flash arrives home. He finds the kitchen window opened. He climbs in, dashes to his room, and quickly changes into his pajamas. He looks at the clock. It's almost midnight. He was suppose to be home nearly two hours ago. For the moment, Wally doesn't care. He's tired and hungry and just wants to eat. He makes his way to the kitchen to find Mary sitting at the dining room table staring at a coffee cup.

"Hi Mom," greets Wally cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong.

Mary looks up slowly and glares at her son, "Where have you been?"

On the other side of town, Frances wakes up in front of her bedroom window. She has a splitting headache, almost as bad as a migraine. Frances shakes her head and sits up. She hears something cling. She sees a bag next to her that doesn't belong to her. Afraid to look in the bag, she dose anyway to find the bag full of jewelry! Rare, expensive, foreign jewelry!

Frances is horrified, "Oh no. Not again."

**Note: I'm not familiar with most of Trickster's tricks, so I made up my own.**


	11. Morning After

**Chapter 11-Morning After**

Wally feels the sweat in the palms of his hands as his mother stares intensely at him. He rubs his fingers together nervously.

"I...I was**," **he starts nervously, "We had a late party. Yea that's it. We had a late party at the, at the station. Yea. Sure was busy. We had a ball."

Wally gives a thumbs up. That's really not that far from the truth, though not quite the right words.

"Oh really?" replies Mary with a stern look, "I called Alan and he said you left hours ago. I checked with all your friends and hang outs and no one had seen you."

By now, Mary is standing up with her hands on her hips. Wally tries to avoid eye contact with her. He feels tongue tied, but he must say something, "I was, uh, playing hide and go seek." Wally gives a cheesy grin.

Mary glazes at her son, "Very funny Wally. I want the truth. Where were you?"

Wally stands there silently, which is rare. He really hadn't though about what he'd say to his mother about all this.

"I uh, decided to...um, check out a crime scene near the station. The police went out there and I was curious. I'd never seen a crime in progress before."

Wally expects his mother to start yelling at him about how dangerous that was, but instead Mary relaxes her arms and lowers her eyes a little, "That's it?"

"Uh, yea," replies Wally.

"Then how come Edgar told me that Inez told him that she saw you here tonight?"

Ah oh. Wally didn't say anything to Inez about not telling her dad.

"Maybe she imagined me here," jokes Wally, "You know how crazy Inez is about me."

Mary turns her back to Wally and looks down. Wally knows what this means. He feels the sweat dripping from his palms. "Go to your room Wally," orders Mary, "Maybe by morning you'll be ready to tell me the truth."

Wally almost feels tears forming in his eyes. He stands there for another minute before he finally moves his feet and heads towards his room.

"Night Mom," yells Wally, "I love you!"

Mary doesn't answer.

Wally shouts his door, flops on the bed, and buries his face in his pillow. He knows he worried his Mom to death. Wally hates lying to his mother, and he's not very good at it either. Naturally, he hadn't let his mother in on his secret because she wouldn't approve and she'd worry about him. She'd tell him he was much to young and didn't know jake about what he was doing. Wally had thought about telling her after he turned thirty.

Wally admits to himself that he's got much to learn, but he still thinks he knows a lot more then he really does, "So I had a set back. Okay, I had a disaster, but why am I mopping about it. I'm not known to quit, except with school work that is. I just have to try keep trying." Wally makes himself comfortable and smiles, "So the police think I'm crazy. I'll show them. Central City needs a hero, and that hero's got to be me."

At 10:30 next morning, Wally is abruptly awaken by a thundering groaning in his stomach. He remembers that he hadn't eaten since before his mission last night. Wally rubs his stomach as he get out of bed. Fortunately, yesterday was pay day and today is Saturday, which means 'all you can eat breakfast buffet' at Golden Coral. Wally quickly showers, dresses, brushes his teeth, and combs his hair. He chooses his favorite Buzz Lightyear t-shirt, pair of jeans, and blue sneakers. He also gets a forest green jacket before heading out. The November chill is really starting to kick in. Wally finds Mary sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Good morning Mom" says Wally cheerfully.

Mary briefly looks at her son and gives a nod, then she looks at her paper again. She's giving Wally the silent treatment, her way of making Wally feel guilty and forcing him to come clean. Wally does feel guilty, but he's in no mood of telling his mother what he was really doing last night.

"Bye Mom!" yells Wally as he opens the front door.

"Remember you've got a study session with Dawn at 1 o'clock," reminds Mary.

Wally is discouraged, "Ah yea." Wally step out, shuts the door, and then it hits him. He totally forgot about that and he had asked Frances out on a lunch date about the same time. However, he's meeting Frances at noon and if he leaves the McDonald's at 12:59, he'll be there on time no problem.

Wally dashes to the bank, cashes his check, and makes his way to Golden Coral. After consuming ten very overloaded plates of food, the costumers and employees give him strange looks and he takes that it's time to go. Still hungry, Wally goes to the bakery next to the police department and orders six large bags of powdered donut holes.

Coming out of the bakery and already having consumed half of the first bag, Wally sees Don standing in front of the police station. Don is wearing a warm-up jogging suit and holding a tennis bag. He's also wearing a sun visor. Wally's already on his second bag when he reaches Don.

"Hiya cuz," greets Wally cheerfully.

Don looks at Wally, "Hi Wally. What brings you here on a Saturday?"

"A little snack," Wally shows Don the remaining bags of donut holes, "What about you? You're not training in the lab today are you? It's Saturday."

"No," answers Don, "I'm, uh, going to play tennis."

Wally roles his eyes, "Talk about boring."

Don glares at him. While Wally thinks of tennis as boring, it's Don's favorite sport, and one of only three sports he can actually do, the other two being golf and bowling.

"It's fun and very good for the body and heart," says Don, "You should try it sometimes."

"No thanks," replies Wally with his mouth full, "Want one?" Wally offers.

"No thanks," answers Don, "I don't like to right eat before exercising."

Wally finishes the second bag, tosses it into the outdoor trash can, licks his fingers, and starts on the third bag. "So who are you playing with?"

Don blushes a little, "A friend."

"Anybody I know?" asks Wally.

"Kind of."

"Is it Meloni?" asks Wally in a cheeky voice. Don buttons his lips. "Ah ha! It is isn't it?"

Don looks embarrassed, "I didn't say it was."

"I knew it I knew it," goes Wally, "Don and Meloni, sitting on a tree. Or should I say, Don and Meloni, hitting the ball back and forth. Making out on the tennis court."

"Shut up!" replies Don. Just then, Meloni comes down the street and waves for Don. "Gotta go," says Don as he takes off.

"Have fun you lovebirds!" shouts Wally.

"SHUT UP!" both Don and Meloni reply in unison as they board the bus. Wally watches the bus until it's out of sight. He throws away the third bag of donuts and opens the forth when he notices his Uncle Barry's car. Barry wasn't suppose to be working this weekend. Barry and Carrie, wearing her hockey uniform, exit the car.

"Hey guys," greets Wally with his mouth full. He shallows before continuing, "What are you two doing here? I didn't think you were working today."

"I'm not really," replies Barry, "Carrie has a hockey game today. I'm just here to drop this off."

Wally looks at a large paper bag inside a plastic evidence bag. He makes out the word 'Sorry' written in cursive on the bag. Barry goes inside while Wally and Carrie wait outside.

"Where did that come from?" asks Wally stuffing another donut hole into his mouth.

Carrie looks at him with her own cheeky grin, "It came from that jewelry store, the one you helped make a mess at last night."

Wally nearly chocks, "What?" he coughs out, "How do you know about it?"

"It was all over the news this morning," answers Carrie.

Wally is in shock, "It WAS?"

"Yea. Nice job Wally."

Wally looks embarrassed, "Don't remind me. And don't go spreading it around neither. I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"I can imagine," replies Carrie, "By the way, you might be happy to know that the bag Dad has was found at the crime scene this morning. It was full of the stolen jewels."

Wally is even more surprised, "You're kidding! You mean someone actually returned them?"

"It appears that way," answers Carrie, "with the word 'sorry' written on the bag. That's unusual I'm telling you."

"Sure is," says Wally in thought, "Even I know that."

After Barry and Carrie leave, Wally has finished all six bags of powdered donut holes. He's 'STILL' hungry and while thinking about where to get his next snack, Wally spots Frances a few yards in front of him. Thinking she's headed towards the McDonald's for their lunch date, he follows her. Then he notices that she's not headed towards the McDonald's, but her church. Frances went to confession several times a week, sometimes twice in one day. Wally doesn't get it. There's no way on Earth Frances could be that much of a sinner. Heck, Wally considers himself much more of a sinner then Frances, and he only goes to his youth pastor or pastor maybe about once a month, if that. Wally usually talks with friends or relatives about his problems, and most of all, directly to God himself as if He was a close personal friend.

Wally decides to follow Frances and see what's up. He quietly follows her into the church and watches as she goes into the confession booth. Somehow, Wally manages to wait for about twenty minutes, but he's waited long enough. Just what was Frances saying in there anyway. Wally decides to listen in. Hoping that Frances will be to wrapped up in her conversation to notice, he carefully opens the booth just a crack. He puts his ear next to the crack and can just bearly make out what Frances and the priest are saying.

"Are you making friends yet, or are you still avoiding them?" asks the priest.

"I don't want to talk about that again," replies Frances.

"What about the fall ball coming up? You plan on going to that?"

"Why would I?"

"I think it would be good for you," answers the priest.

Wally turns his head away from the crack. THE FALL BALL. He completely forgot about that. How could he? He was always so desperate to find a date. Wally has been to every school dance and party since 7th grade and has been voted court jester every time, but he's never had a date, except for once in the 10th grade. Afterward, his date told him never to call her again.

"Maybe I could get a date with Frances," Wally says to himself, "My dateless streak is about to end!"

The door opens up and an angry Frances stares at Wally.

"What is this?" asks Frances firmly, "How dare you listen in!"

"Sorry Frances," Wally quickly comes back, "but I wanted to know if our lunch date is still on. Is it?"

"Not now!" yells Frances, "Good day!" Frances slams the booth door closed again. A distraught Wally turns around and leaves.

"Great I blow it again. Can't I ever get anything right."

A few later, Wally is sitting outside on the steps of the church. His stomach growls, again. It's after 12 noon already. He might as well make his way to the Allens' and eat lunch at the there. He gets up and walks slowly down the steps and onto the side walk.

"Wally!" Wally turns around and is surprised to see Frances running down the church steps towards him. She's holding a large coffee cup in her hand.

"Wally," says Frances a little out of breath, "Here."

It was an iced mocha with the word 'Sorry' written on the cup, in cursive. Wally is taken about. "Frances, I thought you were, you didn't have to...Thank You." Wally happily accepts the iced mocha and starts drinking.

"I'm, I'm really sorry Wally," says Frances. "My priest suggest this. He said I might have passed up a valuable friendship."

"Really?" replies Wally, "I thought I was the one who blew it. So, we back on for lunch?"

Frances looks uncertain, "I'm not sure that's such a..."

"I'm buying," Wally grabs her wrist, "Let's go."


	12. Frances Low Self Esteem

**Chapter 12- Frances Low Self-Esteem**

"I don't know," says Frances taking a sip of her coke, "I appreciate your asking me and all that, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" asks Wally taking a huge bit of his eleventh Big Mac. "What's the excuse this time?"

"Well," Frances isn't sure what to say, "I don't have anything to wear."

"Go shopping," Wally spits crumbs out with his speech.

"I don't have any money," answers Frances.

"What about the money you make from the pizza place?"

Frances looks down, "I don't get a pay check. I work only for tips."

Wally's rather surprised, "Now that's gotta suck."

"It does," replies Frances, "but it's the only job I could get."

Wally snaps his fingers, "Problem solved. I'll buy you a dress." Frances isn't so sure, "Formal dresses are expensive."

Wally finishes his super size chocolate milkshake and lets out a small burp, "Well Mom got this rather sheik red dress from a discount store for the realtor's ball last spring. And may I say, she looked rather sexy and sheik, for a woman over forty."

Frances sighs, "Sounds nice, but I still don't think..."

"Think nothing of it. You're not going to stop me. Perhaps Dawn could help..." Wally practically chocks on his twelfth burger and looks at his watch. "Oh goodness gracious," he coughs, "It's 1:57! I was suppose to meet Dawn almost an hour ago! She and Mom will kill me for being late again."

Wally stuffs the last of his burger and fries in his mouth, dumps the trash, and heads out the door. Frances follows him. "Guess you need to go study," Frances sounds disappointed.

Wally snaps his figures again, "Hey Frances. Why don't you come with me? You can study with us."

"I'm not taking the GED tests," answers Frances.

"Well Dawn could still help you with your studies. Come on," Wally grabs Frances hand and drags her along. "To tell you truth though, I'm so really not looking forward to studying. I 'HATE' studying. Makes me so hungry and sleepy, and makes my head spinney. I usually give up after a few minutes. Dawn's creative and tries to make it fun but I just don't find learning fun, not academes anyway."

Frances nods her head, "I know how you feel. But at least your family cares about your education. If my Mother would pay just a little bit of attention to me, then I might be doing better in school."

Wally stops walking and looks at Frances, "Hey you know what? That's the first personal thing you've said to me."

Frances is shocked by what she just said, "It is. Maybe I'm getting comfortable around you."

Wally smiles, "I think so."

On the way to the Allens', Frances finally opens up and tells Wally of her sad past. She tells of the horrible car crash three years ago that she survived, but her father and brother didn't. She also tells Wally how her mother blames her for the accident.

"Why in the universe would she blame 'you' on the accident?" asks a shocked Wally, "you weren't even driving."

Frances sighs, "Mother believes I'm cursed by the devil. She's always thought that. My brother was a perfect saint, her pride and joy, everybody's pride and joy. Now he's gone and she's stuck with me, the devil. Sometimes I just wish I had never been born. Everything was perfect in my family until I came. I ruined everything for my family."

Flash is deeply shocked by such a statement, "That's nonsense Frances. You're pretty, smart, kind-hearted, you're different from the other girls, which makes you special."

Frances frowns, "No I'm not. I'm a freak."

Wally shacks his head, "No no. People call 'me' a freak. In fact, I'm a clown. Everyone tends not to like me at first, but I have a tendency to grow on people."

Frances cracks a little smile, "I believe that."

They reach the Allens' at about 2:35. Naturally, Wally couldn't rush because he was walking with Frances. The grauge door is open and they go inside. Dawn is at the dinning room table staring at a book. Wally sure hopes she's in a forgiving mood.

"Hello Dawn," greets Wally, "I'm here."

"You are an hour and thirty-five minutes late Wally," answers Dawn sternly without looking up.

"Oh yea well," Wally gestures towards Frances, who looks nervous, "You know Frances Kane, from school don't you?"

"I've tried talking to her." Dawn closes her book, slowly gets up, and stares firmly at Wally. "When is this going to end Wally? When are you going to realize what's at stake here?"

Wally tries to look calm, "I ah..."

"Did you know that I cancelled a trip to Six Flags with my girlfriends today to stay home and help you study?" Dawn comes close to shouting.

"Which one?" asks Wally trying to be cheeky.

"Funny. Do you know how many hours I've put aside to help you improve your schoolwork and you didn't show up? And when you do, you never paid attention. You really think I want to spend my Saturday afternoon tutoring you?"

Wally still can't lose his cheeky attitude, "Well can I help it that academics are boring and pointless?" Frances slaps Wally on the back of the head rather hard. "OW!" Wally rubs the back of this head, "What was that for?"

Frances crosses her arms, "Saving you the trouble from doing that to yourself several years from now when you regret saying that."

"Why would I regret it?"

"Because I regret it right now," answers Frances, "My academic record is so poor I can't even get into community college. I have no skills and no future, and I have to be out of the house as soon as I turn eighteen in a few months. Mother won't put up with me anymore."

Wally bits his lip, "Would I really regret it?"

Dawn nods her head, "Wally, there are over 5,500 adults in Central City between the ages of 19 and 50 trying to get there high school diploma's or GED. About half of them had the same kind of attitude towards school as you do, the others had hard luck, troubled lives, and low self-esteem that stood in their way."

Frances looks down, "Like me."

Wally bits his lip. He actually feels ashamed by what he said, "I'm sorry Dawn, but at least I got here this time."

Dawn rolls her eyes, but them cracks a smirk, "Always on the positive side aren't you Wally?"

Wally sighs, "Well, I guess we'd better get started, as much as I don't want too."

Dawn holds up her hand, "Wally, it's late already and my patience has run out. Why don't we skip studying and go have some fun?"

Wally can't believe his ears, "Really? You're letting me get away with this?"

"Just this once," replies Dawn, "All work and no play equals an unhealthy life, as Grammy used to say."

Wally gives her a thumbs up, "Right on cuz. Oh Dawn, you won't tell my Mom, will you?"

"As long as you don't tell mine," smiles Dawn.

"Deal." They shake on it.

Later that afternoon, after a couple of hours of miniature golf and bumper cars, the trio are in the formal discount store trying on stuff for the fall ball. That is, Wally and Dawn, especially Wally, are shopping and trying on stuff. Frances is just standing in a corner complimenting on them as they come out and show her. Wally has already come out in six different outfits while Dawn's come out in two. Frances took a look at a few price tags and immediately gave up. Even for a discount store, these prices are rather high.

Frances thinks to herself, "

"What'd ya think?" Wally comes out in a flashy lime green blazer with a pink hankie, pink shirt, and grey pants. Frances raises her eyes then giggles, "You're not actually considering that are you?"

Wally looks at himself in the mirror, "I guess not, but try everything once Grammy always used to say." He looks at Frances again, "Have you tried anything on yet?"

"I huh..," hesitates Frances, "Nothing here interest me."

Wally waves it off, "Oh come on you haven't even looked. There's hundreds of styles here." Wally jogs over to a rack and picks up a rather sexy deep blue ruched halter dress with a very short skirt.

"Wally!" says Frances, "That looks like something a stripper would wear."

"Actually, I think strippers show a lot more skin then this, at least in the movies they do."

Wally puts the dress back and picks up leopard-printed V-neck dress with a short skirt and long sleeves. "Euck!" goes Frances, "I 'HATE' animals prints." Wally then picks up a short, open back halter. Frances shakes her head, "Longer skirt please." Wally then shows her silver sweet-heart with a huge bow and a strapless dress with tiered ruffles. Frances makes a disgusted look, "You've got to be kidding."

Wally slaps the dresses back on the rack, "Babe you've got to lossen up." Wally heads back to the dressing rooms as Dawn comes out in a black wrap-front dress with a ruby red belt that ties into a small ribbon. "Dawn, you always wear black. Why don't you wear something with color for a change?"

"I have color right here," she replies pointing to the red belt.

"I meant color in the dress. And that looks rather grown-up."

"I like black," argues Dawn, "Besides, I'm being escorted by a 25-year-old and I should look mature."

Wally looks back at Frances, "Dawn doesn't like adolescent boys. One of our youth group consolers' agreed to be her date."

Dawn frowns, "It's not a real date. He offered to accompany me and I accepted. Besides, he's a champion ballroom dancer."

"Big wow". Wally goes back into the dressing room. Dawn sticks her tongue out at him. Frances giggles. Dawn then comes over to her. "You need something for the fall ball."

Frances lowers her eyes, "I really shouldn't even be going. Besides, these dresses are too expensive, discount or not."

Dawn grabs her hand and takes her to another corner of the store. "These are the clearance racks Frances. And it looks like they have lots of stuff in your size. Take a look."

Dawn picks a couple of dresses from the clearance rack herself. Frances bearly glances at the rack when she spots a dress that she can't take her eyes off of. It's a white strapless, knee-length crinkle chiffon with large, spread-out orchid purple floral prints. Frances feels it, it feels very soft. And it looks to be the right size.

"Oh that would look beautiful on you," says Dawn.

Frances snaps out of her trance, "Oh I don't know. I don't have the body for it."

"Have more faith in yourself Frances. We do." Dawn takes the dress off the rack and hands it to Frances. Then she looks at the price tag, "$29.99, originally $130."

Frances can't believe it, it's almost to good to be true. She could almost buy this one herself.

Dawn then spots someone she didn't expect to see here, her brother Don. He's looking through some jackets on clearance, still dressed in his tennis outfit. She walks over to her brother, "Don't you have six dressy jackets at home you haven't ever worn?"

Don is startled, "Dawn! I didn't expect to see you here. I, I outgrew them."

Dawn smirks, "No you haven't. I know you Don. You want to look good for Meloni."

"That's silly." Just then, Meloni comes over and shows two dresses to Don.

Then she notices Dawn and Frances, "Oh. Hello Dawn. Hey, Frances isn't it?"

Don looks nervous, "Ah, I'm going to try this stuff on." Don takes off for the dressing rooms. Meloni looks rather nervous too.

Dawn smiles and takes from the rack a red baby doll dress with spaghetti straps that cris-cross in the back and hands it to Meloni, "Try this one on," she whispers, "His eyes will pop right out of his head."

Frances smiles and looks at her own dress. I wouldn't hurt to try it on.

**Note: That is Frances' real background story from the comics.**

**I have no clue have many adults are trying to get high school diploma's or GED's. I made that number up.**


	13. Fall Ball

**Chapter 13-Fall Ball**

Frances sits nervously on the blue couch in the West home. She's on the verge of sweating bullets and hoping the sweat doesn't wash off her make-up. She's dressed in the beautiful strapless, orchid/white floral printed crinkle chiffon Wally bought her. She though Wally was going to loss his head completely when she tried it on. Her blond hair is pined up, sparkling earrings dangle from her ears, and pearl colored low-heel sandals with a jewel in the middle grace her feet. Wally not only bought the dress but the shoes as well. The earrings belong to Mary, who helped Frances dress for the evening. Even though she promised to pay him back as soon as possible, Wally said he wouldn't accept it.

Non the less, Frances swears to herself to pay Wally back, every last cent.

Frances sits on the couch with her hands folded, or rather cringed together, praying that this night won't be a disaster and that her split personality will stay in check. She also prays not to make Wally feel ashamed by her.

Mary, dressed in a dark purple beaded jacket dress, bangs on her son's door and howlers, "Wally, what are you doing! We have been dressed for over an hour and the others are waiting for us. Now hurry up!"

Wally could have been ready in seconds, or maybe minutes since he was dressing up, but had decided to just take his time and make sure he's looking his absolute best. Before he got his speed, he was known to spend twice as long getting ready then the average girl, maybe even longer.

Wally, looking in his mirror trying to make sure his hair is prefect, rolls his eyes. He had been beyond overjoyed about the ball, until he found out that his mother, Aunt Iris, _and _Uncle Barry were chaperoning. Actually, Iris and Barry sighed up to chaperon weeks ago, but Mary only signed up the other day. Wally and his mother have started talking again, mostly just basic subjects, but haven't gotten into anything real personal or deep. Mary hasn't attempted to stir the conversations towards that night, but she still glares at Wally every so often and has been keeping real close tabs on him. That's probably why she signed up to chaperon the ball, to keep an eye on her son. Wally wonders if she has forgotten about the whole thing, but mostly likely she hasn't. She's probably waiting it out until Wally confesses.

Still, she seems pleased that Wally not only got a date, but seems to like Frances as well. She even tailored Frances dress for her and did her make-up and hair, and let her borrow a pair of her favorite earrings. Frances feels a sense of security around Wally's Mom that she never feels around her own, and is astounded that Mary volunteered to help her get dressed.

Wally finally emerges from his room. He's dressed in a fancy green shirt with gold shimmery and shinny dark brown leather jacket with bling around his neck. He's also wearing black, hip-style pants and shinny black shoes. His red hair is spiked up, with hair gel overkill.

Mary's eyes pop wide open when she sees her son, "For heavens sake Wally! You'll be inconspicuous."

"That's the whole idea," remarks Wally. He had wanted to go for shinny gold suit, but Wally knew that he's Mom would never let him get away with that. **"**Well Frances, what do you..."

Before Wally can finish his sentence, his jaw drops. Frances is absolutely gorgeous! A pure, drop dead beauty.

"Frances, you look so beautiful! So drop dead gorgeous! More beautiful then any Hollywood glamour girl!"

Frances blushes somewhat embarrassed, and a bit surprised, "There's no way I could be that pretty."

"Frances, stop saying that. Really, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever lad eyes on"

"You've got to be kidding!" says Frances bewildered.

"No way Frances. Really."

"Really?"

"Come on kids," orders Mary, "You can compliment each other in the car."

Frances does think Wally might have over did it a tad, but she dose think he looks kind of cool. Wally keeps giving Frances endless complaints.

"Frances, you need to learn how to give yourself some credit. You really are a beautiful girl, both inside and out. You've got to quit listening to the negative and start believing in yourself."

_I really wish I was beautiful on the inside, _Frances thinks to herself. Non the less, she promises herself she'll have a good time, or at least try to, and not spoil the night for Wally, the first boy who's ever paid any positive attention to her.

At the Allen's house, Don isn't so sure about the charcoal-striped, two button suit he's chosen with a black, red, gray, and white diagonal striped tie and red and gray hankie in the pocket. He looks like a lawyer about to go to court instead of a young man going to a high school dance.

"I look like a dork in this suit."

"That's because you are one," replies Dawn, wearing a sleeveless, golden brown empire waist dress with a ruched bodice. "Maybe if you'd get ride of the tie and the jacket and unbutton the top of your shirt, you might look a little more hip."

Don doesn't feel comfortable with that idea, "I think I'll stick with the lawyer look thanks."

Dawn shakes her head, "Don, it's the fall ball, not a job interview." Dawn grabs her twin's hand and leads him out, "Now loosen up and come."

Don is has sweat drops coming down his face, "I'm nervous Dawn. After tonight, everyone will know that Meloni and I are friends."

"Don," says Dawn, "You and Meloni need to stop pretending. It took her a lot of guts to come to our house tonight, considering how uncomfortable Dad is with this."

Don agrees, "Dad said it's okay as long as I don't marry her. Like that's ever going to happen."

The twins make it down stairs, where their parents, Mary, Wally, Frances, Meloni, and Dawn's date are waiting. Don momentarily forgets his insecurity when he sees Meloni in her red, spaghetti strap, back criss cross dress. Wally giggles when he sees Don.

"Hey Don, going to the office?," giggles Wally.

"Speak for yourself," replies Don at Wally's look.

"Hey," replies Wally, "At least I look young and hip." Wally then notices Dawn, "Golden brown?"

"Hey, it's not black," remarks Dawn, standing next to their 25-year-old youth councilor.

Everyone then complaint on how beautiful Frances looks. Frances still can't believe she could look no where near as beautiful as everyone says.

"Are we all here?" asks Barry, "No." Barry turns towards the kitchen door, "Carrie! Get out here!"

"I'm not going!" replies Carrie.

"Will you come on before I drag you out?" Barry orders firmly.

Carrie inches her way her around the door. Wally takes one look at her and laughs historically. Carrie retreats back behind the door. Mary hits Wally with her shoulder and Barry again orders Carrie out. Once again inching her way out; the tomboyish, extreme sports and outdoor fanatic Carrie, who's idea of dressing up is a clean (though not necissary unstained nor unspoiled), plain pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt that's not a sports jersey, is in a 'DRESS'! And not just a dress; a black and white floral print tube dress with a solid black contrast bottom and belt tie at the waist. Carrie doesn't even wear dresses to church, though on Easter she will wear a nice famine shirt because he Mom makes her.

"Do I have to wear this embarrassment?" asks Carrie once again.

"Yes Carrie you do," answers her mother, "It's a good thing to see you look like a girl once in awhile. Now come on."

Barry, holding back tears at the sight of his youngest daughter looking so grown up and pretty, picks up some bags of refreshments and heads out the door, bearly managing not to snire at the sight his son with Meloni Thawne. Barry's not pleased that his son is dating the daughter of his old, very bitter college rival, but Iris convinced him to keep his mouth shut, at least for tonight.

The adults go out first, followed by the teenagers. Carrie is dragging along behind, "Why do I have to go anyway. I'm only a freshmen."

"They'll be several freshmen there," replies Dawn, "Besides, I don't think Mom and Dad trust you not to practice your sports moves inside the house."

"Hey, I don't break that much stuff," retorts Carrie, "What am I suppose to? Sit still and watch TV or play video games? Talk about boring."

"Works for me," says Wally.

"I didn't ask you."

In the school cafeteria, the some 40 members of the school's 70's disco dance club, that's right, a club for students to dance to 70's disco music, dance to one of the disco hits from hits from the disco era. The music ranges from 70's disco to the latest dance club music. Some of the chaperones even join in on the dances, including Iris and Mary. Barry prefers to stay away from the dance floor, as does Don.

Several of the 70's dance club members are dressed like 70's hippies, but Dawn, who's a member, wasn't allowed to dress like that. She's not particular a fan of the hippie look anyway, but she does put on a pair of 70's style shades when dancing to a disco beat.

While his own mother and aunt are on the dance floor shaking their booties, Wally is almost clueless on disco era dances, though he dose know the "YMCA" and a couple others. He decides to sit out the disco dances and wait for the next set. Frances decides to stay on the floor, even though she doesn't know most of these herself, she picks up quickly. Frances really seems to be enjoying herself, much to Wally's delight.

Wally makes his way to the refreshments table. All this dancing has made him extra hungry. Remembering to make sure nobody's looking, Wally consumes an entire tray of chocolate cream puffs in a second. Next, he consumes a tray of chicken stuffed tortillas. He's about to pick up a party bowl of chips when he spots Don in the corner. Taking the bowl and cheese dipping sauce with him, he walks over to his cousin.

"Hey cuz," says Wally in between munches, "What are you doing over here? You know these dances. You do them all the time at home."

Don looks embarrassed, "I don't dance in public."

"If our own mothers can dance in front of our classmates, then so can you," Wally gives Don a shove, "Now get out there. Meloni's been dancing alone all night and you're over here. Now join her."

With Wally watching him, Don inches his way towards the dance floor. Meloni sees him, comes over, takes his hand, and leads him onto the floor. Having finished the chips and cheese dip, Wally makes his way back to the refreshments table. Again making sure nobody's looking, he works at superspeed on fudge brownies, chocolate chip cookies, popcorn, and a whole pot of cocktail weenies.

While working on the fried chicken, Wally spots three guys talking to Carrie. The normally out there, jump right in Carrie spent the early part of the night hiding behind the chaperones or stereo speakers, not wanting to be seen in a dress. Now, however, it seems as if she's loosing up and not one, not two, but three guys are talking to her! How amazing! At first, Wally is encouraged that Carrie is attracting boys attention until he notices that the guys are two of his senior classmates, and a junior. Although they are really nice guys and wouldn't do anything inappropriate to her, Wally gets that brotherly protective feeling and walks over the them.

"Excuse me," says Wally, "Don't you want to talk to some of the other girls?"

"What's the deal Wally?" asks one.

"You know she's a freshmen?" says Wally, not believing that it's uncool at all for seniors to be with freshman, but that this particular freshman is like a sister to him.

"Oh don't worry Wally," says his classmate, "We're not going to touch her or make out with her, we just want to dance with her."

Carrie gets a cheesy look on her face, "And you handsome seniors and junior are so nice, I'll just have to dance with all three of you."

The ecstatic boys each offer to lead the way. Wally grabs Carrie's arm, "You're Dad won't be happy about this."

"Hey," replies Carrie, "He wanted me to be a lady."

Wally's about to say something else when Carrie skips away with his classmates to the dance floor. Well, as long as they don't make out with her when the evenings over, she should be alright.

After a section of disco dances, soft music plays to give the winded, sweaty dancers a rest. Wally give Frances a cup of punch. She drinks it down quickly and is ready for another. After her second cup, Frances excuses herself to go the restroom and to make sure her make-up hasn't sweated off. Not comfortable going into the crowded restrooms, Frances decides to find a more private one on the other side of the school, although officially closed off for the evening.

"I don't think we ordered enough food," says one of the chaperones, noting the empty refreshment table.

"My, we've got some hungry kids tonight," says another. Mary, however, knows there's really only one hungry kid, hers. Mary finds Wally and taps on his shoulder. She points towards the refreshment table, now being reloaded.

"Oh great," says Wally relieved, "I was wondering if there was more food."

Mary grabs her son firmly by the arm, "Leave some for the other 300 people here."

Frances walks down the dark hallway of the back wing of the school. This is the wing for the band, chorus, and drama departments, away from the rest of the classrooms. It was suppose to be locked, but Frances is surprised to find the doors unlocked. She goes to the restroom on this wing. Now one else seems to be back here. Perfect.

As soon as the restroom door closes, two figures emerge from the chorus room, "About time someone came back here."

Back in the cafeteria, a bummed out Wally sits at one of the tables eating only a plate of food, all his Mom would allow him to get. Don comes over with a can of sprite. His face is red from the last few dances.

"You look bush," says Wally.

The cafeteria has gotten rather hot and stuffy. Don takes off his jacket and tie, "Man it's stuffy in here. How can you stand that leather jacket?"

"It's light," replies Wally, although he does feel rather hot in it. But taking it off would ruin his ensemble. He wants to keep it on as long as he can. Maybe he and Frances should get some fresh air before the next set of fast dances start.

Meloni and Dawn approach the table. "Hey girls;" asks Wally, "Did either of you see Frances in the restroom?"

Dawn shakes her head, "I didn't see her in there."

"I was in the other one," adds Meloni, "I didn't see her either. Maybe we should go back and look for her."

Frances finishes washing her hands and exits the restroom. "Excuse me," comes a voice, "Do you have the time?"

"I'm not wearing a watch," answers Frances. She turns around to see two large boys coming towards her. They corner her right in front of the chorus room door.

"It's not the time you want, is it?"

Dawn and Meloni check the restrooms. Don and Wally search the halls. None of them can find Frances. Another student overhears them and tells them that she saw Frances headed towards the closed off performing arts wing.

"The performing arts wing?" asks Meloni, "Isn't that where that girl got raped during the prom last year?"

"Yes," answers Dawn, "That's way they wanted to keep all the students secluded in the front half of the school."

Wally gets a concerned look on his face, "I better go back there then, just to make sure she's alright."

Wally speeds his way to the performing arts wing. He hears crashing noises coming from the chorus room. He slams his way through the door, to find two big bullies laying against the wall surrounded by instruments and music stand. He looks to the other side of the and is totally shocked by what he sees. There is Frances with a purple glow in her eyes and using some silverish, purple light to pick up music stands and hit the bullies.

"Teach you to mess with me, you thugs," says Frances in a deep, aggressive, echoing voice that sounded very different from her usual sweet voice.

"FRANCES!" shouts Wally. Frances looks at Wally and immediately snaps out of her trance.

"Wally."


	14. Secerts

**Chapter 14-Secrets**

Frances cringes her hands as Wally stands there staring at her. She can feel sweat drops forming. How is she ever going to explain this to Wally? What's she going to do now? She better think of something quick.

Wally is shocked and amazed. So this was the secret Frances has been keeping.

"Whoa Frances! You have a super power!"

"You must be mistaking," says Frances, "One of the spot lights went off. The band often practices with theatrical lighting and the drama club practices in here to, you know?"

The room does indeed have a few small spotlights for rehearsal purposes, but Wally doesn't buy it. Frances tries to shove Wally out of the room. Wally's not making it easy for her.

"Aw come on Frances. I saw you. You just kicked those guys butts!"

"Don't be ridicules," Frances tries to drag Wally to the door, "Let's go back to the party."

Wally works himself free, "Frances, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I have a super power too."

Frances just thinks Wally's trying to make her feel better, "Don't even try Wally. It's nothing, really."

"You don't believe me?" asks Wally, "Watch this."

Wally dashes around the room at super speed cleaning everything up, putting everything back in it's proper place, and even tying the still unconscious bullies up with wires, all within seconds. Frances' jaw drops. She can't be believe what she just saw. Actually she barely saw it.

Wally stops in a dash of wind in front of Frances and puts his hands on his hips, "See," he says rather cocky.

Frances closes her eyes and shakes her head. When she opens them again, the room is indeed exactly the way it was before she messed it up. "How...how did you do that?"

"I told you Frances," answers Wally, "I have super speed. I move so fast you almost can't see me. I cleaned the mess up before you could blink."

They hear one of bullies gasp. It's their que to get out before they wake up and hear their conversation. Wally picks Frances up and gets her outside the school building and finds a quite spot before she has time to respond. Frances is still in shock and a bit in disbelief.

"I still don't believe this," she says.

Wally is surprised, "Really, want me to run around some more and show what I can do?"

"No..." starts Frances. Before she can even get the word out, Wally dashes away and returns with a cup of punch.

"Where did you get that?"

"From the punch table," answer Wally proudly.

"From the gym? With everyone in there?" asks Frances.

"They didn't see me of course," answers Wally, "Although they're probably wondering where that dash of wind can from."

"Don't you think people will be suspicious?"

"Not as long as I'm not seen," says Wally sure of himself, "You want the punch or not?"

Frances accepts the punch, still a bit bewildered. So, Wally really does have a super power, but why is he so eager to tell her about it? Isn't that dangerous?

"So what's your power exactly," ask Wally eagerly, "Super strength, moving objects with your mind? Laser bolts?"

Frances isn't so positive herself, "Magnetism, I think."

"A human magnet! How cool!"

"Not really," replies Frances with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"What do you mean not really?" asks Wally surprised. "It's great. It's wonderful." Wally then slaps his hands and does a joyful turn. "Hot dog! You know what? This is so perfect. You could join me in fighting the bad guys. We could be a super hero team. Just think about it...

As Wally rambles on, sorrow and agony fill up inside Frances. How can Wally be so exited about her having powers? How can he be so happy about his own? Is he just putting up a front? Somehow, Frances doesn't think so. It's terrible that he has seen her secret, but didn't he noticed her other side too? Worst yet, did Wally just say fight the bad guys with him? Does he do that already? What kinds of bad guys? Robbers, muggers, super villains? What if he has meet up with her 'evil' side already? Frances wouldn't remember. She scarcely has any memory of when her other side dominates. She does know, however, that she has stolen a number of things, causes damaged, and hurt incident people.

Frances never really knows when her other side is going to strike. However, her other side usually strikes when Frances can't control her conflicting emotions, and her evil side has been appearing more and more as of late. This way Frances stays away from people and refuses to make friends. She has unintently hurt friends of hers in the past. Everyone then thought she was dangerous and a freak. Soon, she quite trying to make friends and avoid people as much as possible. It's the only way to assure that she can't hurt people, is to stay away from them.

The only people who are fully aware of Frances alternate personality is her mother, who believes she's possessed by Satan and disowns her daughter, and her priest, who believes in the good of Frances and thinks she can take control of evil side if she just believed in herself. Frances believes it's too late to take control of her other side, and has long since given up trying to do so.

Now Wally finding out is the worst thing that could have happened. This means that she can no longer be around Wally. But if she tries to break if off right then and there, she'll not only ruin Wally's night, she'll stress out and get depressed. She'll be depressed knowing that she'd let Wally down, ruined his night, and that he has now seen what he never should has seen. If she doesn't calm down and stay in control, her evil side could emerge and cause terrible havoc.

No, she won't tell him tonight. The situation is too delicate. She decides, just for tonight, to go back to the party and allow Wally to continue to have his fun. She won't ruin this night for him. She'll tell him tomorrow. No. Tomorrow's Sunday, the Lord's day. Not a good day to tell him. She'll tell him on Monday when all has calm down.

Wally is still mumbling. Doesn't he ever run out of things to say. Then Frances hears the music playing again from the cafeteria.

"Hey Wally, there playing slow dances?"

"Alright!" says Wally excitedly. He's never danced a slow partner dance before. He holds out his arm like a gentleman, "Shall we?"

A little hesitate at first, Frances takes Wally arm and they walk back inside the building and back towards the party. As they walk back, Frances can't help but wonder why Wally seems so overjoyed about having powers.

"Wally," asks Frances, "You seem so happy about your powers. Don't you feel like a freak, like me?"

Wally is surprised by that question, "Of course not Frances. It's such an blessing. It's such an honor. Really Frances, you need to stop thinking negative about yourself. I'm not a freak and neither are you. You have such a special gift and you need to start seeing it that way."

_Oh Wally, if only you knew._

Then as they are about to reenter the party, something else hits Frances. "Wally, please. Nobody can know about this. Please promise that you won't tell my secret.

Wally looks kindly in her eyes, "If you keep by secret, I'll keep yours."

Frances gives a smile and renters the dance. However, she wonders just how well of a secret keeper Wally really is. He was so happy and eager to share his secret with her.

What the two of them don't see, is that someone has been following them.

A few minutes later, the two are dancing slowing together. Without realizing it, Frances has laid her head on Wally's shoulder.

"Hey Frances," says Wally in hushed tone, "By the way, how did you get your powers? I got mine while I was fooling around in my uncle's lab at the police station several weeks ago. Electricity stuck the old antenna and traveled down the wires and crashed into the lab. It hit the shelf and I got covered with chemicals and electricity. The next think I knew, I could move faster then anyone, and eat more then anyone as well. Did you get your powers from an accident too?

Frances shakes her head, "No, I was born this way."

"Really?, replies Wally "You've been this way your whole life. You really are very blessed."

Instead of allowing her sorrow to build inside her, Frances just lays her head back on Wally's shoulder and continues the dance.

"What I'm blessed with, is having you for a friend."

Over the next few weeks, Wally and Frances spend as much time as they can together. They eat lunch at school together, study with Don and Dawn, meet each other after work, and have even attended the last two football games together. Despite his lack of interest in the study sessions, Wally is starting to remember a thing or two and his mid-semester report noted that his grades in almost all of his classes where showing signs of improvements. He even scored C's on his recent biology, English, and wellness tests. While not great grades, those are big improvements for Wally, and because of them, Mary has lift some of her son's restrictions and he can now attend pep-rallies and school games with Frances.

Things have gone well at the police grudge as well. Wally hasn't been tardy in weeks and his work performance has improved. He was given a rise after working there for only 2 months and even given coupons for free donuts at the bakery! Things really seem to be going Wally's way at last!

Unfortunately for Flash, or Kid Flash as he's being referred to, and hates to a T, things aren't going quite so well. Flash mistook not once, but twice, some kids sneaking into what happened to be their own homes for burglars and was told off by their parents. He investigated a break-in at a gas station, but he ran into the smoothie machine and it broke, with sludge ice pouring on the ground. Then, forgetting all about the sludge ice, Flash slipped on it and knocked down several shelves in the process, allowing the crooks just enough time to escape with the money from the case register. Two other cases involved teenaged crooks who were as amateur and sloppy as Flash and they wouldn't have been caught at all if not for their own mishaps. Frances does occasionally accompany Wally on some of these cases, but she stays hidden and out of the way. She simply tells Wally she isn't ready yet, or that she wants Flash to be the hero. The real reason Frances isn't fighting, however, is because she doesn't think she can control her powers and she's afraid someone, Wally in particular, could get hurt. None the less, Frances has help Wally out, secretly, about three different times. Flash wouldn't have even caught the culprits hadn't it been for her.

Non the less, Wally is very proud of these 'accomplishments' and feels that he's well on his way to becoming a true hero. Frances and his cousins thing he's becoming rather cocky and a bit of a show-off, and none of these are even deemed real accomplishments by anyone else. One mission, however, was a success. And the way Flash chose to handle this one really astounded Frances. A kid was shoplifting a CD players on a dare and Flash convinced him to take it back and confess. Then Wally helped him stand up to his tormenters.

Frances has never felt happier in her life. While Wally defiantly can act immature and cocky quite a bit, his sweet side always shows through. The two have even kissed more then once, Wally being surprised each time. Frances gets a very strange feeling, that she just wants to kiss Wally, and she dose. They are all quick smirks, but non the less, and Wally likes it each time. While they haven't yet confirmed to actually be a couple, both feel they are getting close to it. Non the less, Frances still struggles with weather or not to tell Wally of her secret side, and fears that she still will emerge again. Frances' alternate personality hasn't shown signs of appearing since that night, yet Frances still has nightmares of her appearing and hurting Wally, even killing him. Her fears have intensified and she's started to feel uneasy again.

To top it all of, a few days after the fall ball, Frances started to get the feeling that someone was watching her and Wally, her inparticular. At first, she ignored it, but the feeling keeps coming up. Frances has looked back several times but isn't sure if anyone is following her or not. Yet, she has that feeling and she doesn't like. If she's not a peace with herself and her emotions start going crazy again, her alternate personality could emerge again. The fact that Frances fears it and thinks about it to much doesn't help the matter.

Her biggest fear, hurting Wally, her next biggest fear, that Wally will never want to see her again if he found out.

It is Saturday night and Wally and Frances are going to their 3rd football game. As the happy couple buy hotdogs and nochas, and getting a lot of funny looks at the insane amount of food Wally's getting, several feet away camouflaged by the crowd and pretending to work for the T-shirt stand, are the same two bullies that had attempted to rape Frances the night of the fall ball. They have been following her ever since. The much bigger and bulkier of the two, who looks as if he could be an Olympic heavy weight star, has his eyes glued on Frances with a lustful grin on his face.

"Hey, focus will you?" says the smaller guy nudging his partner, "They're moving. I thought we were spying on her for Blacksmith, not for you to stare at her all the time."

"All come on man," says the big guy, "She's my kind of girl, or that is, Magenta is."

"We don't even know for sure if she is Magenta," replies the smaller guy, "That's why we're following her. But I though she'd turn into Magenta before now."

"Well we know that she dose have magnetic powers. Lucky her." The big guy gets an envious look on his face, "Wish I could get a superpower or special skill, then Blacksmith would recruit me as well. I'd do anything to be part of Blacksmith's rogues."

His partner roles his eyes, "As if you hadn't made a fool of yourself trying about a couple dozen times already. Face it, Blacksmith doesn't want you. We're just a couple of hired thugs because we know something and can blend into a crowd. And remember, I was the one who told her that this Frances Kane girl was probably Magenta. I just wish we could set her off again to prove it."

"But what about that, "friend" of hers," a jealous look appears on his the big guy's face, "If he really is this 'Kid Flash' guy, wouldn't he protect his girlfriend. I know he's stupid and incompetent but he might still could take out guys like us. We're not professional criminals."

"Maybe we couldn't stop him, but Blacksmith and her rogues could."

It's time out during the third quarter and Wally has done visit about every refreshment stand around the stadium at least twice. Frances volunteers to go get more snacks, since the sellers seeing Wally again might draw 'too' much attention. Frances finds a hotdog stand at the far left that she didn't noticed before. With Wally here devouring the refreshments, someone else must have set up.

"May I help you miss?" asks a gruff voice.

Frances is getting out her wallet, "Yes I'd about 12..."

Frances looks up and her mouth drops wide open. There behind the stand are the two bullies who had tried to rape her.

"Hello Magenta. Nice to see you again."

Frances is double shocked by what they just called her, "What?"

"I called you Magenta," says the big one, "That's what The Rouges are calling you. And might I say it's very appropriate, beautiful thing." He reaches out and tries to rub Frances' cheek, she snaps back at him with her teeth. "WHOA! Your bite really is worse then your bark. No wonder Blacksmith is interested in you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replies Frances, "but I'm not interested."

Frances starts to walk away.

"You know we could tell your sweet boyfriend all about your crime sprees and rampages as Magenta if you don't listen to what we have to say," threatens the smaller one, "In fact, we'll announce it over the unicom to the entire stadium.

Frances is shocked, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh me believe, he will;" answers the big one.

"Alright," says Frances slapping her hand on the table, "What do you want?"

The small one looks around, "This isn't exactly a good place to negociate. Let's go to that out of order restroom over there."

Frances gives them a look, "That's the men's room!"

"Either go in there or we blow your secret."

Frances relents, "Fine then. But don't you dare touch me or I'll give it to you again."

The smaller one laughs, "You kidding? After that, no way!"

The smaller one and Frances step into the restroom. The other guy stands guard by the door, but listens to every word they are saying.

"Alright," demands Frances, "What do you want?"

"My names Joey Monteleone," answers the smaller guy, "That big boffin over there is Tony Woodward. After word about our attempted rape got out, Blacksmith hired us to follow you. Blacksmith would like to meet with you and offer you a proclamation."

"For what?" asks Frances.

"Blacksmith is a Ferro-kinetic just like you. She's had a rough life just like you. She's taken an interest in you and she'd like to meet a fellow kinetic like herself. You two have a lot in common."

Frances isn't so sure about this offer. She has a bad feeling about this, "Just what kind of proclamation is this?"

"Blacksmith will tell you herself. She'd like to meet at the steel plant on the far south side of town at 10..."

"Nine!" interrupts Tony, "Nine o'clock. Blacksmith wants to meet you at nine o'clock. Not a second later. I work at the steel planet and I have a key. The basement door will be opened and we'll, or she, will meet you in the steel melting room on the 1st floor, between the two main machines. Nine o'clock pm. One the dot."

Frances twitches her nose, "The steel plant, that's pretty far out. And what if I refuses."

"Blacksmith and her gang would like a piece of your hideous boyfriend," replies Tony with an ugh look on his face, "I don't know what you see in him," Tony moves closer to Frances, "Wouldn't you like a real man like me?"

Frances punches him in the nose. Joey likes it, "Wow. You don't take crape from anyone do you? That's my kind of woman."

"Shut up Duffus!" demands Joey, "Not only will your boyfriend take a hit, Blacksmith will kill him. And not only that, I know he's got other relatives whom he loves, and friends at school and other places. I'm sure he wouldn't want any harm to come to them, especially that little adorable one. He's cousins and his mother and aunt aren't bad looking either might I say."

Frances doesn't like what she's hearing, "How do you know about his family? What do you know?"

"Let's just say we know more then we should, about both of you. I'm sure your school mates, or even the police or those guys in the nut house wouldn't mind knowing a thing or two about him. Of course, everything will be fine if you just come."

Frances huffs and turns her head away. Her heart is pounding. She's filling up with both anger and fear. This just can't be good. For the first time since her father and brother died, things were actually starting to look up a little for Frances. Besides her priest, she had a real friend for the first time in her life. Now it's about to fall apart. What would happen to Wally, his family, his own well being and reputation, not that his reputation as the Flash is great, but his reputation as Wally would be ruined forever. She'd much rather sacrifice herself then to let any danger come to Wally. And there wasn't anybody else to turn too.

Besides, weather she's a bad guy or not, the temptation of meeting someone like herself is a bit overwhelming, and Frances isn't sure if she likes it or not. Maybe she could learn a lesson or two from this Blacksmith and Frances then could somehow use it for good without going rogue.

"Alright," agrees Frances, "I'll come meet this Blacksmith. And you keep your hands off Wally or anybody else, or Magenta's full raft will come down on you. You have no idea how powerful I can be." Frances hadn't intended on saying that. She doesn't know where it came from.

"Good," says Joey, "And actually the time is..."

"Nine o'clock sharp! On the dot." interrupts Tony again.

"Tony!"

"I got it," says Frances as she heads for the door.

"Oh and by the way doll," says Tony, "If you get tired of that lame boyfriend of yours," he rubs her arm, "I'd be more then happy to get a piece of you."

Enraged, Frances eyes glow purple and she lashes out at Tony, who slams in the toilet stall. Then she storms out.

Joey glares angrily at Tony, "You fool! You had to over do it. And Blacksmith said 10 o'clock, not 9!"

"I know," says Tony, eye full of lust, "That gives us some time alone with the doll. And what a woman. Besides, you told a story as well. We haven't told anyone that this Wally West guy could be Kid Flash. Wasn't much of a treat if you ask me."

"I know," says Joey, "That's a bit I'd like to kept for myself. Just wish I didn't have to share it with you. And now we know for sure that Frances Kane is Magenta"

**Note: Joey Monteleone** **and Tony Woodward are the real names of two of Flash's rogues gallery. Blacksmith is also a Flash villain. **


	15. Wrong Bus

**Chapter 16-Wrong Bus**

Frances returns to her sit and hands Wally his snacks. She has a somewhat nervous look on her face. As the game goes into the forth quarter, Wally notices that Frances doesn't seem to be having as much fun as she was before she went to get his snacks. In fact, she looks tense and she is fidgeting.

"Frances!" Wally has to speak loud to be heard over the roaring cheers.

Frances snaps nervously, "Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

Frances plants a smile on her face, "Oh sure. Of course. Why do you ask?"

Wally shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. You just look tense that's all."

"I'm great," smiles Frances, "I'm having a marvelous time." She pretends to cheer for their home team, who is winning.

"If you say so," replies Wally. However, he's not convinced.

Frances wonders how she's going to get out of this without making Wally suspicious. They're suppose to join some of their classmates for a party after the game (the kind with adult chaperones and no alcohol). She hadn't really wanted to go in the first place, but Wally had talked her into it, convincing her it would be a great opportunity to really get to some of their other classmates and they could get to know her better. Now she has to come up with a good excuse not to go and convince Wally way she has to leave early without making him suspicious.

After the game, the couple leaves the stadium and take a bus with other classmates to the party. Once they get off the bus, however, Wally takes Frances hand and says out of the blue; "Hey Frances, how about we skip the party and go for a nice walk in the park?"

Frances is quite surprised, "You sure?"

"Yea," answers Wally, "I've noticed you're quite nervous and I remember you weren't quite thrilled about the party. So lets just spend some quite time in the park and we'll go some other time. What do you say?"

Frances is quite thrilled, "I'd love too."

In the park, the happy couple buy ice cream and walk hand in hand around the pond. White decorative lights light up the park and especially look beautiful on the pond. Frances has never been to the park at night. It is so magical. They stop next to the pond and look up at the clear starlit sky. It's a bit chilly out but neither one of them take much notice. As Frances looks back down at the lights reflecting on the water, she turns to face Wally, who turns to face her. His face leans towards her, and vise versa. He starts to put his arms around her, she does the same. They both close their eyes. Just as they are about to lock lips, sprinklers come on and cold water sprays the couple, interrupting the romantic moment. After a few laughs about the moment, they once again are drawn to each and repeat their previous actions; wet, cold, and underneath the sprinklers. This time, their wet lips lock. They share their first real romantic kiss as the water drenches them and the lights glimmer.

Frances has just about forgotten her appointment until the park clock chimes 8:30, which she just happens to gasps, "Oh my goodness."

Wally just smiles, "Yea, I like it too babe."

"No that's not it," says Frances, "Or that is, yes, I like it too. But um..."

"What's there to but about?" asks Wally, "It's just a kiss. What? Dose my breath smell or something?"

"No no," says Frances, nervously, "It's just that, I'm rather tired and I think we should call it a night."

Wally is surprised, "What? Why? It's only 8:30. I don't have to be home until 10:30."

"I know," says Frances, "I'm just rather tired and I should let you go to the party. You really wanted to go. I shouldn't get in the way and be a drag."

Wally is confused, "What are you talking about? Yea, I wanted to go to the party, but I want to be with you more. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Actually, Wally has made Frances uncomfortable several times. "Wally, I just have to go that's all."

"Why?" wonders Wally, "Why the sudden change in mood? If you're tired, we could just go to my house and rest, watch a movie and pop some popcorn."

Frances would love to do that, but she can't, "It's nothing Wally, really. I just think we should call it a night. I need some personal time."

Wally is bewildered, "Personal time, right now?"

"Yea."

"I get it," says Wally, "It's the kiss isn't it?"

Frances raises her eyebrows, "What? No."

"Am I moving to fast for you. Frances just tell me. I'll slow down."

"It's not that at all," Frances tries to disguise her anxiety, "Believe me Wally. It has nothing to do with the kiss or our relationship. I just have something personal I need to do. It doesn't concern you."

"What brought this up?" asks Wally, "Is something wrong? Do you need help? Let me at least walk you home or something."

Frances looks in his eyes, "No Wally. Please from the bottom of my heart, trust me. I'll call you first thing in the morning. Trust me, please."

Before Wally can speak again, Frances kisses him again. They embrace before she finally breaks away. "I need to go."

"Frances!" Wally tries to follow, but Frances signals for him to hold back. Wally stands dazed and confused until Frances turns the corner. When he regains his sense of mind, he realizes that this is strange.

"Something is definitely up," he says to himself; "Something Frances doesn't want me to know about. Is her mother threaten her again? I'd better make sure she's alright"

Wally follows Frances at a safe distance and sees her at the bus ramp. A bus stops, lets people off, and Frances gets on. Wally notices the bus label and it's not one of the buses that only travels around the immediate area. This bus goes to different parts of this city. Where in the city could Frances be going. As the bus pulls away, Wally checks the bus schedule. This bus is going to the far south side of the city near the interstate, practically the worst area of the entire city, where the gangs, drug dealers, and prostitutes hang out. What business could Frances possibly have out there, especially since she told Wally that she avoids that part of the city, as dose most everybody in Wally's neighborhood?

Wally paces and thinks for a few seconds. He could run out there, but he doesn't know exactly where Frances is going. He could be looking for hours. He then sees another bus pull up. He decides to board the bus so he can follow her. Fortunately, he has his costume with him in his bag this time.

Frances gets off the bus and head towards the steel factory up the road. She hasn't felt this nervous since she first discovered her powers, yet at the same time she's somewhat anxious to meet this Blacksmith. Maybe meeting a fellow Ferro-kinetic would help Frances understand herself and her powers more.

Walking down the street, the scene here is quite different from the one Frances is used to in her family orinated neighborhood. Scary looking people flood the street. It looks as if people are actually exchanging drugs or something right here on the street. Prostitutes gather at the street corners, trying to play their tricks on vehicles just coming from the interstate. A couple cars even races down the street, one of them throwing a beer can at somebody out the window. As Frances makes her way down the street, everyone gives her strange looks. She looks rather wholesome and innocent to be in a place like this. She sticks out like a sore thumb. Chills shiver down her spin as she expects that someone might attack her. Fortunately, no one dose, but a few people do shout some horrible insults at her.

Frances finds the steel plant and an opening in the fence. She hears a gang partying nearby. She quickly runs for the building. After trying several locked doors, she finds the unlocked door to the basement. For a moment she hesitates, wondering if she should turn back. The fear of something happening to Wally and his family, however, pushes her to open the door and into the dark basement.

Frances carefully makes her way through the basement until she sees a light through a cracked door. She cautiously makes her way towards the light, hitting the stairs with the toe of her shoe. She makes it to the top of the stairs and slowly opens the door. The door opens into the central steel melting room. She looks for and finds the two main machines.

Frances fidgets tensely as she cautiously walks towards the machines. She's about twenty minutes late. She prays that this is all just a prank and she'll have nothing to worry about. Maybe this Blacksmith character forgot all about this, or maybe she isn't even real. Maybe those two bullies were lying. Frances peeks between the two machines. She doesn't see anyone there. All is quite. Between the machines is a dead end. She hesitates before going further. Still no one. Maybe she's being ambushed, maybe no one is here at all. She turns to go back when she suddenly see Joey and Tony in the opening between the machines. She is trapped.

"Well hello gorgeous," greets Tony flirtatiously, "You're late."

"Well excuse my tardiness," says Frances rather firmly, her anxiety suddenly disappearing "So, where is this Blacksmith?"

"Oh she'll be here," answers Tony, stepping slowly towards her;"Gives us a chance to get to know each other better."

Joey grabs Tony's arm, "Tony, don't over do it."

Tony pushes Joey off him, "Relax Joey. I'm not going to hurt her." He turns to Frances, "That is, if you'll cooperate doll face."

Tony moves faster towards Frances. She backs-up and hits the dead end wall. Tony contiues his advance.

Wally is still sitting anxiously on the bus. He looks at his watch. He's been riding this bus for nearly an hour! The bus ride to the far south side of the city should have only taken only 30-35 minutes and Wally's growing restless.

"Is this bus ever going to stop?" wonders Wally out loud. Other passengers on the bus look at him, "Oh come on everyone. This bus should have stopped 30 minutes ago."

Everyone looks at Wally like he's crazy. He looks out the window and suddenly realizes that there aren't any buildings or even road lights outside. It's just pitch darkness. The vehicle headlights slightly reveal what looks like trees and bushes along side the road. Wally is bewildered. Where is he?

Wally goes up to the bus driver, "Excuse me sir. But aren't we suppose to be going to the far south side of the city?"

The driver gives him a funny look, "Excuse me?"

"We are going to Southside Central City aren't we?"

The driver looks back at the road, "My goodness no boy! We're going to St. Louis."

"St. Louis?" yells Wally, "What about Southside Central City?"

"Oh I'm afraid you're on the wrong bus son," answers the bus driver compassionately, "This is interstate Greyhound bus. This chain goes from Boston, down to Miami and Houston, all the way out to the west coast."

Wally slaps his head. He can't believe it. He had gotten on the wrong bus!

"Great! Just great!"

"If you'd like," offers the driver, "I could drop you off at the next road stop and I'll give you money for a bus that'll take you back into Central City."

Wally knows if he turns down the offer for a ride, the driver will get suspicious, "Just how far away is the next road stop?"

"About five miles," answers the driver.

Five miles! That's like ten more minutes that Frances could be in trouble. But if Wally doesn't agree and ask to be let off here, the driver will ask questions.

"That'll do. But I have money. Thanks for offering thought."

Wally just hopes by the time he makes it back and finds Frances, it won't be to late.

Tony and Joey scramble to avoid objects being thrown at them. Frances is furious. Her glowing appearance seems to be altering back and forth. At times her hair is blond, but other times it actually turns purple. At one point, she glows so bright and furious, her clothes actually seemed to change form for a few seconds, what looked like a silver unitard and a purple mask around her face. Joey and Tony know for a matter of fact that this is Magenta. Frances even shots purple light at them, actually hitting Joey and making him feel heavy, like he's being pinned to the floor.

Tony tries to reason with Frances, "Calm down babe. I didn't mean no harm, honest. If you just stop, I'll...I'll never make a move on you again. I promise." _That is, until I can charm her._

"Like I should believe you." Frances, once again alternating into Magenta, shots more purplish light at Tony. He just bearly miss it.

"Hey take it easy babe."

"Don't call me babe!" Now fully transformed into Magenta, she rounds up every spear metal that will come to her and prepares to shot for Tony. Just then, Tony starts floating in mid-air, up further and further. This is not Magenta's doing. He's them hit by a regular pieces of metal and is pinned to a machine. Joey is also lifted and pinned with a large piece of metal. Then flames appear to weld them to the machine.

"What is going on here?" Comes a voice. Magenta turns to see standing between the machines a female figure dressed in black with extremely long, raven black hair looking furiously at the two bullies. Then appearing from behind machines, on the machines, and on top of the balcony and even the cran, several others who are dressed in costumes and holding weapons, among them no other then the Trickster.


	16. Supervillans

**I know it's been awhile. I hope this chapter is well worth the wait. Please review.**

**Chapter 16-Supervillians**

Now dressed in his Kid Flash costume, Wally finally makes it to the south side of Central City. He searches various buildings and locations but he hasn't got a clue where Frances could be. He keeps searching, praying and hoping to find Frances before something bad happens to her. While in the process of searching, Wally witnesses the disturbing activities around him. He is beyond shocked at the level of bad and immoral behaviors going on, and what people are saying to him on the street (especially the way he is dressed). Wally has heard of these bad things, but had never actually seen them for himself.

While trying to locate Frances, Flash tries to ask people if they had seen a girl of her description. Most just sneer and laugh at him. A few try to pick a fight. Flash also investigates noises he hears, especially what sounds like a female's scream. Unfortunately, known of them were Frances. Throughout this whole process, Flash keeps getting jumped by several tough gangs, a lot tougher then the picket pockets and common bullies he has been dealing with so far. Despite being far faster than these gangsters, Wally lacks almost any sort of fighting or self-defensive skills and knowledge, especially against violent street-fighters. The more guys, and some females, that Flash comes across, the more determined and violent they are. Word has gotten out about some good guy wanna be is in the neighborhood and everyone wants a piece of him.

Frances, now Magenta, watches as the lady in black comes closer to her. Not sure if she should trust her, Magenta releases energy towards her. Blacksmith answers swiftly by releasing her own energy. Magenta fights hard to hold her own, but Blacksmith's power is twice her own. Magenta starts to feel a little tired as her purple beams get smaller and Blacksmith's gray ones get closer. Before long, she is finally hit by the gray beams and is down on her knees.

Magenta's temper starts to flare. Ready to take another try at Blacksmith, a small battle between just the two of them occurs. The other 7 costumes villains just watch with anticipation, with orders from their leader not to interfere, as do Joey and Tony, who are still welded to the machine. Magenta seems to be holding her own when she finally seems to get the upper hand on her opponent, but Blacksmith tricks her and overtakes her again. Magenta is really fired up now and prepares for another blow, but the other Ferro-kinetic just smiles and nods her head, and offers to help her up.

"Well, you really are determined and quite feisty, aren't you?"

Magenta refuses Blacksmith's hand and leaps to her feet on her own. "You haven't seen nothing yet. What do you want?"

Blacksmith puts aside this energy whip she has been using. She is very scaring looking with a wicked smile, but oddly a somewhat softer, if still wicked, look in her eyes. "I'm the one they call Blacksmith. We have been watching you for awhile, Miss Francis Kane. I am quite pleased with your escapades and fury. You are a bit unskilled, but we can train you."

"Why would you want to train me?" asked Magenta, "What do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious," says Blacksmith, "I am asking you to join us."

Kid Flash escapes yet another band of violent gangsters. He has no control over this at all. He's costume has a few tears and he is getting exhausted. Yet he can't give up yet. He must find Frances. He has to know what has happened to her.

While stopping briefly to catch his breath, one of the gangsters comes up to and surprises Wally by asking "You looking for a chick with blonde hair?"

Wally gasp out; "YES! Yes I am. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Maybe I can;" says the gangster; "But it will cost you $200."

Flash is shocked; "Are you out of your mind? I don't have no $200."

"Then you'll just have to keep looking for her, squirt." The guy turns around and starts to walk away, but Flash isn't letting him get away with this. He zooms in front of this guy and tries to pick him up. The gangster just laughs,

"What are you going to do about it kid? Try and strangle me."

"No," answers Flash, "I'll do this." Flash twisting the guy around like a tornado until he almost deprives him of oxygen. The Flash stops the tornado and twist the guy around like a top. The man screams for him to stop. After vomiting and getting some of his composer back over his dizziness, the gangster finally speaks, "The Steel Plant down the street. Blacksmith and her rogues are there."

Flash is perplexed but doesn't have time to ask what he means. He picks the guy up again, throws him in a dumpster, and then zooms off to the factory.

Blacksmith explains a little about The Rogues, how it is a "refuge" for loners and outcast like Frances. She tells Magenta that she was also born with her powers and was shunned by her own family for too many harmful "accidents", one eventually being fatal. The other rogues are getting bored and restless, as are Tony and Joey, still welded to the machine.

"Hey Blacksmith!" yells Joey; "How about getting us down from here"

"Shut Up!" Blacksmith yells at them, "And by the way, real slick getting her here "EARLY".

She turns to the Trickster; "Trickster."

Trickster is excited; "Oh goody, goody, goody. I'm going to us to my double stick glue gun."

Trickster is very excited and turns his gun on high. Blacksmith swings her whip in front of him, "Mouths only."

Trickster is visibly disappointed; "Party popper." He aims and shots a low amount of glue at Joey and Tony, gluing both of their mouths shut.

"Come on Blacksmith," calls out Captain Boomerang, one of the costumed villains; "We're bored. Can't we at least knock over a bank tonight or something?"

"Not as long as Blacksmith is our leader;" says Pied Piper; "Besides, those petty crimes are boring. I want fresh challenges."

"Then go outside and play with those gangsters;" replies Blacksmith; "Don't stand there belly-aching to me about it."

While Blacksmith argues with her rogues, Magenta looks around at them. The Frances part of her is quite shocked by these people. They are clearly villains who love to cause trouble and even harm people. Frances would want no part in this, but Magenta can see this as an exciting opportunity and wants to learn more. She then notices and meets Golden Glider, the only other female member of the team besides Blacksmith. Golden Glider seems like a smart and all-round nice person.

"So what are doing hanging out with these bad people?" Magenta asked Glider.

"Revenge;" answers Gold Glider, "For revenge. And because my brother and boyfriend are involved"

"Really?" replies Magenta, "Tell me more?"

As the two girls talk, two of the other villains hear a thumping noise.

"What's that noise?" asks Captain Cold, listening carefully. "Someone's in the basement."

"Well then," says Mirror Master, "Why don't we see who it is?"

Kid Flash is trying to find his way around the dark basement. He's not doing a very good job. He keeps bumping into and tripping over things, and knocking stuff over. He thinks he just knocked down a mirror and broke it. Suddenly, the lights come on and Flash can see the mess he has made. As he looks up, however, it looks like he's about to get into an even bigger mess. Standing in front of him are two costumed villains he has never seen before.

"Well what have we here?" asks Captain Cold, pointing he's gun at Flash.

"Look you broke a mirror;" points out Mirror Master; "What a naughty boy."

Flash gulps as these two villains come closer to him.

The other villains hear the noises in the basement and notice that Captain Cold and Mirror Master are missing. Blacksmith orders Captain Boomerang and Pied Piper to go investigate. They find the other two trying to pin down this speedster, who is just barely dodging their rays. That is until several Mirror Masters surround Flash, confusing him and stopping him in his tracks. Captain Boomerang wants in the action too and throws two boomerangs at Flash. The flames go through one of the Mirror Master and Flash moves to dodge them, go through another Mirror Master before exploding. Realizing these are illusions, Flash gets up and Mirror Masters until he finds the real one, punching him. Pied Piper plays his flute and puts Flash in a trance. Captain Cold then freezes the speedster's feet and drags him upstairs.

Flash is presented to the other villains. Blacksmith is quite interested in this young kid and decides to talk with him as well. Pied Piper undoes his trance. Wally comes to and is in for the shock of his life. He sees 9 costumed villains around him, including the Trickster and Magenta.

"What is this?" yells Flash; "You guys just stay back, or you're going to get it."

"By whom?" says Blacksmith, "What is your name boy?"

"I'm the Flash;" answers Flash, "Fastest Man Alive! Well, I'm not exactly a man yet. I will be in another month. Anyway, you guys have better let me go or I'll give it to you."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" asks The Top.

"Like this." Flash vibrates the ice off his feet, surprising the villains, especially Captain Cold. He really doesn't know where to start, but he decides first to use his mouth. "I'm looking for a pretty, blond-headed girl by the name of Frances Kane. What have you done with her? Tell me."

"Of course;" replies Trickster, "She's right here."

He points to Magenta, who at this point only recognizes Flash as her enemy, not as her boyfriend Wally.

Wally just thinks they are fooling with him; "Don't play games with me! Where is Frances?"

"I'll tell you the truth about Miss Kane;" says Blacksmith, "That is, are you a villain boy?"

"I'm here to put villains like out of business!" yells Flash; "Whatever type of villain you are."

"So you have no interests in joining us then?" asks Blacksmith.

"I'd rather rote!" answers Flash with a serious look in his eyes.

"Well in that case;" Blacksmith raises her whip, "You guys wanted some fun. Attack!"

The men of the group; Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, Pied Piper, the Top, and the Trickster, all attack. Magenta starts to attack, but feels reluctant to do so. Something is holding her back. Golden Glider wants no part in this attack. Attacking an innocent kid, even a costumed hero-type one, isn't very amusing to her. Flash manages to avoid the first multiple attacks from the villains. When he also avoids the second round, he gets cocky and makes funny faces at them.

"Ha, ha. You can't catch me. I'm the Flash!"

Flash runs circles around the villains, but Captain Cold freezes the floor and Flash slips on it. He then gets caught, again, in the Trickster's extra special, extra sticky glue.

"Aw great," says Flash, "Not this again."

Magenta is still fighting with herself. What is it about him that I'm forgetting? Why am I so reluctant? Blacksmith herself wants to give a final blow and invites any of the others to join her if they wish. Just then, Golden Glider skates in front of them and aims her poison filled ring at them.

"That's enough!" she yells; "That's going too far! He's just a kid."

"I'm sorry my dear Lisa," response Blacksmith, "I'm not in a conscious listening mood tonight."

Golden Glider's boyfriend, The Top, and brother, Captain Cold, jump between her and Blacksmith, not because they care about whether or not she kills an innocent kid, but because they want to protect Golden Glider. Before long, a fight breaks out between the villains. Not wanting to be left out, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, and the Trickster also join in. Pied Piper backs away from the fight.

Wally is still stuck and can't escape. He's starting to think that these badies did do something to Frances and his heart sinks. Then Flash feels some heat. He looks up and is startled to see a not one, not two, but three blow torches with purple glows burning down on him, at least he thinks that. He's surprised when the glue starts to melt and the flames are staying off him.

The fight continues. "Now this is what I call fun;" gags the Trickster firing his snot glue everywhere. The machine wall that Joey and Tony are welded to has been hit several times and is starting to fall over. Tony's side is more damaged and he starts to fall, only to be stopped from hitting the floor by a purple glow. He's then carried through the air and dumped into a steel melting pot, which has somehow turned itself on. Joey hangs on for dear life, until he slips and lands on top of Captain Boomerang, who then re-pins him, this time to the wall with boomerangs.

Than a really large part of the machine free falls towards Flash. He tries to get up and run, but he's still stuck. Flash braces himself for the impact, but the large piece of metal stops right above him. He is completely surprised to see Magenta in front of him holding it up. It is her working the blow torches with her kinetic energy as well. This is about the hardest tasks she has ever done and she's getting both physically and mentally exhausted. At last, Flash is finally free and starts to take off. He then sees that Magenta is weakening and he grabs her right before the metal slams into the floor. Flash makes his way out of the factory and out of the neighborhood, having no idea way he is carry Magenta with him.

Flash doesn't stop until he reaches the Central City Park. He practically drops Magenta and collapses from exhaustion. Wally really hates himself right now. He failed to find and rescue Frances, instead for an unknown reason, rescues and brings this crazed, magnetized villain with him.

"How could have been so foolish to go up against those crazed villains;" Flash wonders out loud, tears forming in his eyes, "and Frances is probably died by now. What a failure I turned out to be."

"Wally."

Flash hears what sounds like Frances' voice. His heart jumps in his throat. He looks up to see Magenta fade away to be replaced by Frances. Flash is shocked beyond words. He couldn't have seen what he just saw. He must be dreaming. He must.

"Frances!" Flash jumps to his feet, "Is that you?"

He speeds over and hugs Frances real tight, but Frances fights to get him off her. Still confused, Wally doesn't know what to say.

"Frances, what..."

Frances cuts him off; "I'm sorry Wally. But I can't see you anymore. I'm so sorry that I put you through this."

Frances turns to run away. Wally starts to follow, but Frances signals for him not to follow. Wally, dazed and confused, obeys as Frances runs off. Tears flow down Wally's cheeks.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
